An Alpha Still Needs Someone
by kamaleen
Summary: Toothless was nearly at his mating age. And that concerned Cloudjumper. The older dragon had gone through so much that he could predict what would happen. Of course Cloudjumper was more than willing to mate with his young Alpha. But both Night Furies and Stormcutters mated for life. And Toothless wouldn't want him as a long life mate. Cloudjumper knew it. But he could still hope.
1. Chapter 1

Toothless felt strange, liked he was going to catch a cold. Of cause it couldn't be stranger than usual. Even a Night Fury could catch a cold sometimes.

The mighty Alpha shook his head and headed out of the Meade Hall. He had just finished his meal and was heading home. Hiccup had been made a chief of Berk and he was now an alpha. That meant Hiccup and Toothless had less time to spend together due to their responsibilities. Hiccup had to attend many of his 'human stuff meeting' that could kill Toothless with boredom.

And Toothless, as an alpha, had to take care of his pack. The Night Fury also knew that his 'dragon stuff' could also confuse Hiccup as same as bore him to hell. His rider wouldn't understand why dragons had to be so picky about where they would sunbath their scales. As same as he wouldn't understand why humans had to be so picky about what food should be eaten at what time, liked butter and bread in the morning and fish were for lunch etc.

While Hiccup spent his time checking on the rebuilding of Berk, Toothless spent his time finding places for the new dragons from the Dragon Sanctuary of Valka's former Bewilderbeast's ice cave. Some of them didn't want to bind with human or to have a rider. And some also want to bind with humans. And the huge number of them made the progress went painfully slow.

* * *

><p>"Two months, and they still cannot settle down."<p>

It's a very normal morning. The Night Fury got himself out of Hiccup's house. His rider now shared his home with his mom, Valka. And with Cloudjumper too big to fit in the house, the Stormcutter had made himself a wood cave near the house. Normally the Night Fury would be happy to wake up to a beautiful morning. But when he thought of his unfinished business, he started to feel like went back to sleep. Yesterday he had just finished solving a conflict between three Gronckles and a Monstrous Nightmares about their territories that somehow had been overlapped.

After that he had to stop the fight between Thunderdrums. The first Thunderdrum had owned a cave near the beach and wasn't so happy to have a new Thunderdrum from the ice cave wanted him to share his cave. Not even counted dragons they got from Drago Bludvist's former army. They were the worst since Drago's tortures had given some of them mental sickness. And Toothless had to reassure some of them every day that Drago Bludvist wasn't coming back any time soon. But he was still lucky that most of them had chosen to bind with humans. And binding with humans helped they recovered a lot.

"You look tired, Alpha."

A low familiar yet friendly voice greeted him when Toothless made his way out of the house. Hiccup and his mother followed behind him.

"Good morning Cloudjumper." Toothless offered the older dragon a weak smile. "I just…well, some of them still don't settle down yet."

"Change is hard for everyone." Cloudjumper said in a matter of fact tone. "I know you're tired. But it has been 2 months, most of them have already settled down."

"I know." Toothless sighed, watching Hiccup talked with his mother. "I just, sometimes missed the time before all of this."

"Care to clarify?"

Cloudjumper titled his head 90 degree and Toothless grumbled.

"Before I became an Alpha." Toothless said and quickly added. "Didn't mean that I don't want to meet you and Valka. I just missed the time I was just Toothless, a Night Fury, not an alpha."

"You can do it kid." Cloudjumper nuzzled his head and Toothless mentally pouted that the stormcutter still saw him as a kid. "Problem happened lesser and lesser every day. You will get more time with your human soon."

"I hope so."

Toothless yawned and spread his wings. He would fly around the island first to check if there were problems, which always were. Then he would solve them and came back for lunch before another round in the afternoon. And if Valka didn't call for the Stormcutter, Cloudjumper usually helped him with his works. The older dragons knew the dragon from ice cave better than Toothless.

* * *

><p>Hiccup had made him a fin that allowed him to fly on his own. It worked the same way as the fin he had destroyed years ago to make a point that he wanted Hiccup to fly with him. This time Toothless knew he had to use it since his responsibility required him to go to some part of the island when Hiccup wasn't free to help him fly.<p>

The Night Fury made his way to the sky and flew around. Valka and Cloudjumper were going to explore some islands nearby to see if some of their dragons wanted to move there in case the island was overpopulated. Toothless sighed for not having Cloudjumper with him today. The Stormcutter was wise even when he sometimes didn't put up well with Toothless childish and mischief playfulness.

His other friends also helped him a lot with his works. Toothless had Meatlug, Hookfang, Stormfly, Barf and Belch in charge for every dragons in the village when he made a check around the island. They did a great job keeping the domestic dragons in line. But sometimes problems still occurred and only the alpha could solve it. Those problems came from challengers. Dragons had their own ranks in the pack. And since his friends weren't an Alpha, some new dragons might want to challenge their ranks.

Toothless knew that his friends were more than willing to show who was in charge. But sometimes problems needed to be solved first.

As same as having his friends in charge when he wasn't at the village, Toothless had Cloudjumper in charge of the dragons outside the village which were mostly from the ice cave. And Cloudjumper was also his second in command. Toothless choose the Stormcutter for his experiences and his intelligence.

The Night Fury also wanted Stormfly as his second in command. But Cloudjumper outrun her in both experiences and skills. So stormfly would be his second in command in case he didn't have Cloudjumper. And now she was his third in command. Her rank also called for challengers but Stormfly had no problem at all. She was like her rider, tough and hard to defeat.

Cloudjumper had less challengers than Stormfly because his years with the dragons from his pack and the former dragons on Berk seemed to be uninterested in power. He still had some challengers but they're less and less every days since the Stormcutter could easily defeat them. He might not be as fast as the Night Fury but he was strong and smart. Toothless had watched Cloudjumper defeated his rivals countless times. Sometimes he just hit them on their weak spot and watched those dragons fell. The Stormcutter had never boasted about his victories though. He would say about them if someone asked.

Alpha was an only rank that wasn't challenged. And Toothless was grateful for that. It's not that he couldn't fight. He just felt tired of fighting for now. Now he wanted a peaceful time not a war. And since the latest war had brought great lost to them, Toothless did not want any wars to occur soon.

* * *

><p>After finished his normal routine in the afternoon, Toothless returned to Hiccup's house the same time that the young chief reached his home. They both slumped inside and threw themselves on their beds.<p>

"Hi bud" Hiccup smiled at him. His rider looked very exhausted. "The meeting was well,…..sucking all of my energy. I can't believe I can do this. I mean, how could Dad do this for so long?! Listening to them arguing over something very simple like colour of a winter coat and I felt like arggggggg!"

"I know."

Toothless said, even for human's ears it was just a groan. But he knew that somehow Hiccup understood him.

"Hm" Hiccup sighed and scratched his chin. Toothless purred in delight and let his rider scratched him more. "How is your day bud? Not as tough as mind?"

"You have no idea." Toothless yawned while he flicked his ears as to signal he was happy. "It's as hard as yours. But you're lucky having Astrid helping you all the time while I have to manage nearly everything on my own. Stormfly helped a lot but she is not close enough for those new dragons to trust her."

"At least now we have time." Hiccup said, still scratching his chin and his forehead. "Do you want to fly?"

"Yes!"

Toothless immediately stood up and Hiccup laughed. The Night Fury made his way outside and sat down, waited for Hiccup to get the harness, tailfin and saddle.

They took to the sky and enjoyed some alone time together. Toothless showed the island of Berk to Hiccup while they made their round around the island. He couldn't help but felt quite proud that nearly every dragons had settled down. They flew passed some Deadly Nadders' nests and they greeted them with friendly screeches.

Valka and Cloudjumper joined them when they're nearly at the village. Cloudjumper and she just got back from their routine check on each island nearby. Together the four of them went to the feeding hall for dinner.

* * *

><p>"How is your day?"<p>

Toothless asked the larger dragon while he slowly ate his meal. The stormcutter turned his head to Toothless and titled his head for a better look.

"Normal and peaceful" Cloudjumper answered. "Some of them also asked when you will visit them."

"Hmmmm" Toothless sighed and laid his head on the floor. He felt tired. "Not again Cloudjumper. I'm not their Alpha. Why should I visit them? Do my responsibility include them too?"

"You're also their alpha now." Cloudjumper said in his normal matter-of-fact tone, repeating what he had been telling the Night Fury for weeks. "For 20 miles radius from Berk, every dragons in these area are your pack. And they will do everything you command. Every dragons knew that 20 miles radius from the Alpha's nest is his territory."

"Good" Toothless groaned. "How many dragons I have under my care now? No, no, don't answer me. I don't want to know."

"Then you shouldn't ask." Cloudjumper rolled his eyes and Toothless glared at him. The smaller dragon knew that the stormcutter was just teasing him. "Come on Alpha. You can do this."

"Don't call me Alpha."

Toothless groaned again and made his way away from the stormcutter to where Stormfly was enjoying her meal quietly. The Night Fury felt Cloudjumper's eyes on him all the time even when he had his back to the larger dragon.

* * *

><p>"Hi"<p>

Toothless said to the Deadly Nadder while settled down beside her. The blue dragon titled her head and greeted him.

"Hi," Stormfly said. "You look tired. Did the dragons outside the village gave you troubles?"

"A bit" Toothless yawned. "But they're all settle down now. Leave only the outside dragons at the islands around."

"Well," The Deadly Nadder shook her head. "You know that he is right. You're their Alpha now. And I won't mind accompany you to check on them next month. Some of them knew us well for our flying routine before we met Drago Bludvist."

"Fine" Toothless sighed. "I will go visit them tomorrow. Are you happy now?"

"A bit" The blue Deadly Nadder giggled. "Ask Cloudjumper to go with you. I've heard that tomorrow his rider will be helping my rider and other women in the village to prepare a wedding. The wedding for a girl living next door to Astrid's house I guessed."

"Why can't you and others go with me tomorrow not next month?"

Toothless asked, and to his surprised, the Deadly Nadder blushed. Well, for human it was just her check scales turned to a bit darker colour than usual.

"Tomorrow is 'mate selecting'." Stormfly said excitedly. "You know, for every four years we will reproduce. The mating season will be in one week. And three months ahead will be egg laying season."

"I…understood." Toothless felt himself blushed. But his scales couldn't get any darker now. "But… doesn't Cloudjumper will be selecting his mate too?"

"You're the only Night Fury here, and he is the only Stormcutter here." Stormfly pointed out. "I think it make sense for you guys to hang out while we do our mating stuff. Not to offend you but… you know. I don't think you two will appreciate the noises tomorrow. It will be all day of selecting and very noisy."

"Oh…" Toothless nodded. "I get it. Will see that tomorrow we will be back after you're done, with your business."

* * *

><p>After him and Stormfly exchanging a few more words, Toothless made his way back to where Cloudjumper was. The larger dragon was chilling out near the bonfire. Behind him was a table where Hiccup sat with his mother and Gobber. Astrid and Eret joined them at some point.<p>

"Don't worry." Cloudjumper said as soon as Toothless settled down beside him. "I will go with you tomorrow. And Valka knows about dragons enough to inform them about our mate selecting stuffs."

"You have been listening?"

"No" Cloudjumper rolled his eyes in a teasing manner. "I just happened to hear what you say to Stormfly."

"Very funny"

Toothless grunted and covered his face from the Stormcutter eyes with his tail and his wings. He heard a low chuckle from the older dragon and felt himself heated up with no reason.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Cloudjumper and Toothless took off. The island was already blooming with opportunities. Dragons chasing each other. Deadly Nadders hooked their legs together and dived down in a spinning pattern. If the male can hold the female long enough to her satisfaction, they would mate. This mating ritual also appeared in the Typhoomerangs mating, excepted that the Typhoomerangs would breathed fire during their spinning dive.<p>

Some Gronckles were flying around each other. They're dancing to attract mates. If the male and female could dance together in a perfect cooperation, they would mate. This was also similar to a Snafflefang's mating ritual. Hotburples also danced to select a mate. But their dancing spent shorter times than both Snafflefangs and Gronckles'.

While Gronckles, Hotburples and Snafflefangs preferred a peaceful way of selecting mates, Monstrous Nightmares and Raincutters preferred something more aggressive. The males would fight for females. If they won, they got the females, as easy as that.

The male Rumblehorns also fought for females. But instead of biting or breathed fire at each other, they used their horns like a deer did in their mating season. Their head-butting made a low-quality-drum-liked sounds that annoyed both humans and other dragons.

And while other dragons preferred one mate, Terrible Terrors preferred a harem. The female had her harem of males to mate with, to ensure the pregnancy. And the fact that male Terrible Terrors was 3 times more than female in nature, this method seemed to work well in their society.

And of course, the noises were too much for Toothless to bear. And he felt so relieved to be out of the island in the times of the mating selection.

Cloudjumper flew with him to the nearest island in silence. The older dragon always preferred peaceful flight with a sun and strong wind. Toothless knew this feeling. Of course the Night Fury preferred something more exciting, but he admitted that today's weather was perfect for flying.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Toothless said after they left Berk and the wave of Thunderdrums swimming and mating around the beach behind. His voice was a slightly, unsure. "Have you, um… mate before?"<p>

"I have, years ago."

Cloudjumper answered without looking at him. And Toothless was quiet. That made the larger dragon mentally frowned before he asked back.

"Is something wrong Alpha?"

Toothless sensed warmness in his voice with that blunt question. And he felt a bit better.

"No" Toothless sighed and made some spinning before he gathered his courage and continued. "I just haven't mated before and I know no Night Fury since I can remember."

"Why you know no Night Fury?"

Cloudjumper flew closer. Toothless could tell that the Stormcutter was both curious and concerned. Warmness pulled in his stomach and Tootless pushed the feeling away.

"They found me when I was little." Toothless answered, recalled the memories of his childhood. "From the dragons in the Red Death's nest that raised me. They found me floating on a sea near the beach of their nest. They took me in and raised me. No one knew where I came from and I don't know any Night Fury. I know nothing about my own race. I don't know how they mate. I don't even know am I at the mating age yet."

Cloudjumper was quiet after he finished. Toothless didn't know what the Stormcutter was thinking. But he was hoping that the older dragon might be able to help him.

"When I was younger, I lived somewhere further west. Where there are mountains and valleys everywhere. I travelled to the sea when I strong enough, yearning for adventures." Cloudjumper finally said. Toothless knew that his former Alpha meant Valka's former Bewilderbeast. And he listened very carefully. "I have met some Night Furies before I met my former Alpha. And I have seen their mating twice."

Toothless gasped but he said nothing. His excitement showed by the expression of his face. And it encouraged the Stormcutter to continue.

"If I remembered it right, their mate selecting is to dance and fight in the storm." The Stormcutter gestured to the cloud above, as to emphasize his words. "They will spend all night flying in the storm together. Both flying together and fighting each other. If their flying pattern and liking matches, they will mate. And they mate for life."

Cloudjumper didn't say that only Night Fury and Stormcutter that mated for life. However, Toothless seemed to forget his last sentence since he heard that there were still Night Furies around.

"Do you still remember where they are?"

The smaller dragon asked. And Cloudjumper nodded.

"Will you take me there someday?"

Toothless asked again, very excited about what he had just know.

"It's a long journey." Cloudjumper said quietly. His eyes were warm and Toothless felt shiver and warmness ran down his spine just looking into those golden eyes. He knew Cloudjumper wouldn't turn him down. "I had left my homeland for years, journey to the sea for adventures. I can take you back someday, but not now. We still had a lot of works to do. Besides, how will we make our humans understand about our journey to their island?"

"I will figure something out."

Toothless said, overwhelmed with joy that there're still Night Furies left in the world. The Night Fury made a sprint forward for a short dive to the sea before he pushed himself back into the air.

* * *

><p>The Stormcutter watched his Alpha dived down and up before he mentally sighed. He didn't know how to tell the younger dragon that actually, Toothless was nearly ready to mate. Cloudjumper smelt it in Toothless scent that had slightly changed.<p>

What worried Cloudjumper was that the Night Furies had reproductive organs of both genders in their body. So the male could temporary change into a female if there was no female around to mate with. And the female could temporary change into a male in case there was no male to mate with too. And female Night Furies would be weaker than Male Night Furies when their mating season arrived. It would make females got tired easier than the males. An old evolution to prevent damages of female reproductive organs from too much flights and fights since Night Furies were known for a habit of pushing themselves beyound their limits.

But what worried the Stormcutter most was that female Night Fury had what they called 'heat cycle'. Female Night Furies would go into heat every four years after mate selecting season. The heat would last around a week or two. In that state they would be defenceless and would do everything to get the male to take them and claim them. The heat cycle would to ensure the pregnancy and the offsprings.

Even that Toothless wasn't a female, but he had a chance to change into one. Cloudjumper wouldn't deny that he wanted the smaller dragon as his since they first met. But he kept his desire at bay. Toothless wouldn't want him. And as same as the Night Fury, Stormcutters mated for life. But still, Stormcutters could mate multiple times before forming a mating bond while Night Furies could not. However, both Night Furies and Stormcutters' mating bound could be create only once in their life time.

And Toothless wouldn't want him. He knew the Night Fury was yearning for his races, other Night Furies.

Cloudjumper mentally sighed while he followed Toothless to islands around Berk. He did not know how he got himself into this. But right now Toothless was his Alpha. Even that it's a torture to him to be around the Night Fury but had no right to touch him, Cloudjumper would still follow Toothless.

He would follow him and protect him from everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Toothless felt hot. He squirmed on his bed before getting up with a soft growl. The Night Fury groaned softly before he looked at Hiccup. Seeing that his rider was still sleeping, he made his way out.

Toothless climbed out of the house through the large window near his bed. He remembered that at this time of the year the weather would be cold and made him felt uncomfortable. But now he felt liked burning from inside. The Night Fury gave another frustrated groan before he made his way to the ground.

At first the young Alpha thought of going to the wooden cave near the house. Cloudjumper might have an answer to his symptom. But then Toothless remembered that tonight the Stormcutter wouldn't be spending his night in the village. The older dragon said after they arrived back to Berk that the mating selection which still went on annoyed him to no end. So he would go into the wood. It was quieter there. And at least the wood had more area than the village and it might have a silent place for him.

When Toothless thought about the wood, he remembered one of the coolest pool in the forest he and Hiccup found years ago. Swimming might help cooling down his body. And if it didn't help, he would go to Valka. The Night Fury was confident in her knowledge. She was an expert in dragons.

* * *

><p>Cloudjumper groaned while he woke up for the fifth time this night. The first and second time were because some dragons came doing their things near where he was hanging upside down from the tree. The Stormcutter decided to change his place after the second time he was waken up. And the third and fourth time he woke up was because he needed released from his own sex drive.<p>

Actually, noises didn't make he couldn't sleep. Cloudjumper could sleep even when the other dragons were mating. He had been living in the ice cave sanctuary for years, and also during their mating time. What made he couldn't sleep was his Alpha. His scent had changed and it got stronger every time he inhaled. He hadn't had a need to mate for more than ten years, and suddenly he found himself lusting after his young Alpha.

Cloudjumoer knew he had fallen hard for the young Night Fury who wasn't at the mating age yet. Well, he would be in no more than a week but the point was Toothless was a Night Fury. And a Night Fury should mate with a Night Fury not him. It's not that he was against cross-race mating or something. It's just that Toothless wouldn't want him. And they both could form a mating bond just one time in their life. He knew he was more than willing to have his young Alpha as a mate. But Toothless wouldn't.

He ended up spent sometimes after he woke up on the third and fourth times jerking himself off. It's very easy for him. All it needed were his tail and his imagination of Toothless struggling and begging under his grips. Cloudjumper knew that he should regret about his erotic fantasies, but he didn't. Instead, he half hoped that it would come true, which was impossible.

However, the fifth time he woke up because a scent. Toothless's scent.

He tensed up and unfolded his wings slowly. The scent got a lot stronger liked Toothless was nearby, or exactly, beside him. Cloudjumper looked around before seeing the object of his desire right under him in the water.

The Night Fury was swimming in the pool under moonlight that made his scales shined in silver light. Cloudjumper titled his head. He both cursed and praised himself for choosing this spot to sleep. Cursed because he picked the tree near a pool where no dragon would be interest to come here since they're still busy with their mating stuffs. And praised for he could savour this moment alone. The stormcutter nearly growled at the thought of other dragons sharing this view with him.

His Alpha seemed to be enjoying himself a lot. Cloudjumper was curious about what brought his Alpha here. He sniffed the air again and froze when he knew what he feared had come true.

Toothless had a bit of a female Night Fury scent in him. A slightly bit of a nearly fertile Night Fury.

Cloudjumper mentally groaned while his member was half hard immediately and threatened to slide out of where it was hidden. He knew it. When there was no female Might Fury around, the brain would automatically release the hormone which would make the female reproductive organs in the body active. And that male Night Fury would become fertile while their male reproductive organs would temporary decreased their sizes and efficacy. And for female Night Furies that had no male Night Furies around before the heat hit. Their heat cycle would be temporary stopped. Their true reproductive organs would stop working temporary while their clitoris increased its side to mimic a cock. Not as effective as the real one but still got the job done.

The Stormcutter shook his head while he battled with his desire. Half of him wanted to go down, took the young alpha to the deepest cave where they could mate without interruptions. And the other half told him to flight, to get away as far as he could. He knew when Toothless's heat hit, the other would be defenceless against him. And he too, would be defenceless against his instinct.

Cloudjumper started to shift his position, ready to fly away. But he couldn't help imagine how it would feel buried deep in Toothless. For male Night Furies, their female reproductive organs were connect to their anus. First the male would shove his member down the anus until it hit the entrance to the womb. And then pushed thought the womb's wall before the knotted pop.

The older dragon mentally groaned again because now his head was full with pictures of himself knotting Toothless, breeding him. Well, nature gave both male Night Furies and Stormcutters knots for some stupid reasons he didn't know. He had heard some old Stormcutters from his childhood pack said that Night Furies and Stormcutters could mate with each other and still gave a healthy and strong offspring. But he was not going to give himself any hopes.

Cloudjumper spread his wings and flew away. He ignored a small yelp of Toothless when the other knew his presence. He didn't even look back even when Toothless called his name. He had to get away, and fast.

* * *

><p>Toothless was enjoying his time when he heard a sound of wings flipping. He looked up and saw his second in command flew away from the nearby tree.<p>

"Cloudjumper!"

Toothless called but the Stormcutter didn't answer. The Night Fury was confused. But then he felt guilty. He might have interrupted the Stormcutter's sleeping time.

The Night Fury made a mental note of apologizing to Cloudjumper tomorrow. He stayed in the pool a bit until his body cool down and he felt a lot better. He still felt the heat, but now it was just a comfortable warm in his stomach and his lower back.

Toothless got himself out of the pool and headed home. If he was lucky, Cloudjumper might be back at the house.

* * *

><p>Cloudjumper waited until it was nearly the time Valka would finish her breakfast that he flew back to the village. He remembered Valka telling him yesterday that today they would go patrolling around the outer rim of Tootless's new territory. Cloudjumper hoped to avoid his Alpha all day, or as much as possible.<p>

He landed gracefully on the roof, and to his surprise, Toothless wasn't there. The Stormcutter felt both disappointed and relieved.

"Hello Cloudjumper."

Valka greeted him and he greeted her back. And after he ate his breakfast, his rider climbed onto his back.

"Let's go Cloudjumper, Hiccup and Toothless had already went ahead of us. Today we will cover all the outer rim island of Toothless Territory. "

Valka said and Cloudjumper mentally groaned.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p>Toothless felt super strange today. After he got back from the forest, he slept until sunrise. After having breakfast with no presence of Cloudjumper, Hiccup climbed on his back and they took off. Valks promised to follow them shortly after Cloudjumper returned.<p>

They flew passed some island and was half way to the outer rim when Cloudjumper caught up with them. Toothless greeted the older dragon with a friendly growl but what he got was a very unfriendly growl and narrow eyes. The Night Fury assumed that the Stromcutter was still mad at last night even that Cloudjumper wasn't known of being mad that easy. However, the Night Fury decided to let it dropped even when his heart ached.

They reached the outer rim in an hour and Toothless felt very weird right now. His stomach was still warm and he started to feel a bit nauseous. However, Toothless remembered eating nothing uncommon and wondered if right now he was sick.

Luckily Hiccup and Valka decided to land on an island to check the dragons here. Toothless felt better to not flying right now. He sat down and let his rider went for the checking. Hiccup was a bit surprised Toothless didn't come with him. But he guessed his dragon might just wanted to sunbath. Beside, Toothless was now an Alpha. No dragon would dare to harm him anyway.

Toothless watched Valka and Hiccup disappeared into the wood with half-lidded eyes. Cloudjumoer didn't go with them and seemed to enjoy hanging himself upside down at the tree a bit far from him before folding his wings to cover himself. Toothless guessed that Cloudjumper might had a bad sleep last night and wanted a nap. Then he felt tired of all sudden. The young Alpha assumed that it must be because of his lack of sleep last night. Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>Toothless was woken up by noises and voices. He cracked his eyes open and was surprised that sunlight seemed to be a lot dimmer. He shook his head and realized that he was covered by one of Cloudjumper's lower wing. He heard growls and roars and poked his head up.<p>

"What's going on?"

Toothless poked his head out of Cloudjumper's protective wings to see two Snafflefangs stood not so far away from them. And before he could ask again. His second in command opened his mouth and fired at them. The Snafflefangs screamed and flew away.

"What's going on exactly?"

Toothless turned back to Cloudjumper who immediately took his wing off and walked away.

"They mocked you while you're napping, Alpha." Cloudjumper gestured to the wood where two Snafflefangs had quickly flew into. "I just showed them the consequences."

"You could just wake me." Toothless said and frowned. "And do not call me Alpha."

Cloudjumper didn't answer. The Stormcutter turned to the wood where Valka and Hiccup and gone into.

"Hiccup and Valka will be back soon." Cloudjumper said. "This island had nothing out of particular."

"Excepts for that two Snafflefangs." Toothless said and he saw Cloudjumper tensed up a bit. "What did they say about me?"

"It's not important."

"Tell me Cloudjumper."

"Alpha…"

"Don't call me Alpha."

Toothless started to feel irritated. Cloudjumper was acting strange. Of course the Stormcutter wasn't the most kind-hearted dragon he knew. But he wasn't this cold and distanced.

However, before Cloudjumper would answer him Hiccup and Valka were back. And they also had question for Toothless and Cloudjumper.

"Hey" Hiccup said, he was unsure what tone he should use. "Okay, Mom and I were having a smooth walk around the island until we nearly reached you guys and we saw you picked a fight with those two Snafflefangs. Wht happened?"

Toothless growled in annoyance and glared at Cloudjumper who acted like nothing had happened. Both Valka and Hiccup frowned before Valka approached her dragons.

"Cloudjumper, did something happen?"

Cloudjumper shook his head and nuzzled her head with his muzzle before half covered her with one of his wings.

"Oh, I got it." Valka said, massaged Cloudjumper's chin softly. "Cloudjumper is very protective over his pack. Those Snafflefangs must had tried to challenge Toothless or something. So he acted a bit too violently."

"That's weird." Hiccup said. "Toothless is their Alpha. They might be insane or they're new here. But I guess they knew now who is in charge, right, bud?"

Toothless gave his rider a warm-hearted rumble before he glared at the Stormcutter again while Hiccup climed to his back.

"They didn't do just mocking me right?"

He asked but Cloudjumper didn't answer. Instead of answering him, the Stormcutter took off to the sky. Toothless huffed and spread his wings before taking off after Cloudjumper.

* * *

><p>When they arrived to the second island, dark cloud started to arrive. So Hiccup and Valka decided to fly around the island instead of landing there. Fortunately that nothing was out of particular, so they didn't have to land to check it out.<p>

The rest of the trip was the same. Toothless's annoyance increased as the time passed. Of course Cloudjumper wasn't the talkative type, not liked the Terrible Terrors or Snafflefangs. But he at least answered when Toothless asked.

If Valka and Hiccup 100% understood their language, Toothless knew they must be suspicious about Cloudjumper too. He couldn't wait when they ould get back to Berk. Toothless made a mental note to make Cloudjumper answered his question before the Stormcutter could escape into the wood.

However, his plan failed. For the storm that was approaching, Valka and Hiccup decided to split up. And when Toothless got back to Berk, Cloudjumper was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Cloudjumper cursed himself for his luck. He thanked the storm that approaching for making Valka and Hiccup decided to split up. And as soon as he reached Berk. Cloudjumper let Valka climbed down before made his way into the wood. He was in a foul mood for many reasons and Valka seemed to understand, for his rider didn't try to stop him.<p>

The Stormcutter flew through the wood. Many dragons here had finished their mate selections and their mating rituals. And now they're resting after their long activities. He was grateful for the silence and peace here.

Cloudjumper made his way into an abandoned cave after he spotted no dragon around. The Stormcutter hanged himself upside down and sigh, folding his wings over himself.

When he was sure no one was going to interrupt him. Cloudjumper let his member slid out of its sheath. He was already painfully hard since the event of two Snafflefangs this morning. The Stormcutter growled low before he began his masturbate.

When they were on the first island. Cloudjumper pretended to be asleep while he kept watched over Toothless. His Alpha seemed to be tired. Cloudjumper was sure that it wasn't just a lack of sleep. Toothless's body was changing. His female reproductive organs was temporary working. It made Toothless felt tired and sometimes very uncomfortably hot.

If he remembered it right, the changing would take place from 3 days to 1 week. Then, the heat would hit. And female Night Furies heat would last for a week or two.

"How am I going to survive this?"

Cloudjumper groaned to himself. Well, he nearly set to kill the two Snafflefangs this morning. They're not new dragons here. They smelt their Alpha's scent and went to observe.

Cloudjumper remembered that he was immediately by Toothless side the second those Snafflefangs appeared to the opening. He growl at them, warned them to stay away from Toothless and immediately dropped his wing over his sleeping Alpha. The Snafflefangs were confused because they knew Toothless was a male dragon but now he also smelt liked a female. They wanted to check and Toothless choose that moment to wake up.

Didn't want his Alpha to deal with the two Snafflefangs, he decided to scare them away. Male Stormcutters were naturally very protective, especially of the younglings and their beloveds. And when they considered someone or anyone a threat, they would likely set themselves to kill the threat or eliminate it.

And from that moment, Toothless scent got stronger and stronger. Cloudjumper knew that the presence of male dragons could accelerate the process of temporary changing Toothless's main reproductive organs. So he tried to stay away from his Alpha as much as possible. Cloudjumper didn't want Toothless to go into heat before he found the best solution for him, or even an explanation he knew only he could give to Toothless.

* * *

><p>Toothless didn't see Cloudjumper for days. It annoyed him a lot. But what was worst was his symptom. He felt weaker and weaker every day. And the heat in his body seemed to develop. It's not burning though, but it made he felt uncomfortably warm all the time. But lucky for him, the storm kept going in everyday so everyone on Berk decided to be indoor nearly all of the time. Hiccup and Valka also had a wedding to help prepare and attend.<p>

Cloudjumper wasn't seen after they got back to Berk days ago. Valka didn't seem to be concerned much though. She had a theory that Cloudjumper might get sexual frustrated and wanted to be away from Berk until all the mating activities ended and Hiccup agreed. Besides, they didn't in much need for dragons since no dragon would want to fly during the storm time. Toothless only hoped that Valka's theory was right.

"Another rainy day."

Hiccup said after he woke up and saw that it started to rain again after it stopped at midnight. Toothless poked his head out from under his wings and watched the rain poured down before he laid his head down again and dragged his wings up to cover himself more.

Three days after the day they went on patrol, rain still poured down. Toothless gave a frustrated yawn. Normally he would be frustrated for less of flight. But right now he felt like sleeping more than anything.

Tomorrow would be someone's wedding day which both Valka and Hiccup would attend. Toothless hoped that tomorrow would be no more rain. As much as he felt like sleeping all day, Toothless was also sick of staying home all the time. For three days he hadn't fly and it annoyed him a lot.

* * *

><p>Cloudjumper was back after the sun had set, just before the rain stopped but dark clouds still lingered above. Valka was very happy to see him. And Toothless waited patiently for Hiccup's mother to greet the Stromcutter before he approached the older dragon.<p>

"Hey," Toothless said and mentally sighed in relief that Cloudjumper didn't ignore him. "How are you? Valka suspected that you had been sexual frustrated and needed to be alone."

"I'm fine, Toothless."

Cloudjumper nodded but Toothless saw that the older dragon startled a bit at the word 'Sexual Frustrated'. He grinned and completely forgave Cloudjumper for his cold and distanced behaviour days ago. Toothless assumed that Cloudjumper had been really sexual frustrated.

"Good" Toothless smiled. "Let's get to the Meade Hall before it rains again."

The Night Fury started to walk before he stopped and turned to Cloudjumper. He didn't know that it's his mistake or did Cloudjumper suddenly smelt so good for him.

"Hmm, did you roll yourself in some kind of plants Cloudjumper?" The Alpha asked, rubbing his forehead with Cloudjumper's chin. He felt the Stormcutter tensed up and stopped. "You smelt so good."

"Hm?" Cloudjumper titled his head. "No, I didn't roll on anything."

"Hmmm" Toothless nodded before he composed himself and started the lead to the Meade Hall. "Okay, let's go."

"Wait"

Cloudjumper suddenly called out and Toothless stopped.

"We need to talk, after dinner, in private."

The Stormcutter said seriously and Toothless nodded.

"Okay"

He answered, already wondering what was so important to be talked about in private. It might be about Stormcutter's past that he didn't want to share with anyone else. In the end, Toothless felt curious and proud after his conclusion.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Toothless got out of the Meade Hall with Cloudjumper. He felt both excited and sleepy. Many dragons on Berk looked sleepy too. Toothless figured that the mating activities must had drained a good among of energy from them.<p>

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

He asked when they got back to Hiccup's house and decided to settle down near the entrance. Toothless laying on his stomach and Cloudjumper sat in his usual post.

"Toothless" Cloudjumper started. His voice was steady but Toothless felt that it had a lot of emotion behind. "How much do you know about your race's mating?"

"Nothing" Toothless answered. "I knew nothing except that males should mate with a female to reproduce. And what you had told me days ago. I had told you I know no Night Fury."

Cloudjumper groaned and Toothless felt shivered ran down his spine. He felt liked leaning to that strong shoulder and let Cloudjumper covered him with his wings. He felt like that's the right thing to do. But he restrained himself to stay down.

"I will get straight to the point." Cloudjumper said. He looked at Toothless in his eyes and said slowly. "From your scent, you're nearly at your mating age. And what's worse is that your body nearly finishes changing into a female..."

"What?!"

Toothless shouted and Cloudjumper growled at him. To both of their surprised, Cloudjumper's growl sounded like he demanded absolute control right now. And what shocked them next was that Toothless gave in.

"Let me finish first." Cloudjumper said with more gentleness in his voice. "Night Furies had both male and female reproductive organs in their body. An evolution so that they could reproduce when they have only one gender around. Normally they will use their main reproductive organs in mating. But if the males are lacked of females around before the mating season, some of them will temporary become females. In the other hand, of the female night furies are lacked of any males, some of them will temporary become males."

"How?"

Toothless asked, barely louder than whispering. And Cloudjumper continued with a steady voice.

"Their second gender reproductive organs will be temporary active."

"Temporary?"

"Yes" The older dragon nodded. "I said temporary because their second reproductive will be temporary usable only in the mating season. Except for male Night Furies who take the female part of mating and get pregnant."

Toothless nodded with wide eyes. He was beyond shocked but still kept himself to listen to his second in command.

"Their female organs will remain active until they laid eggs." Cloudjumper continued despite Toothless eyes that had widened a lot more than usual. "And your brain seemed to think that you should change into a female since there is no female Night Furies around. So, yes, your female organs are nearly 100% active."

"How, how did you know?"

"Your scent." Cloudjumper said. "I had been around Night Furies before."

They're silent for minutes before Toothless spoke again.

"Is there something more I should know?"

"Yes" Cloudjumper nodded and said in a matter of fact tone. "Female Night Furies, true females and temporary females, both have what is called a heat cycle."

Toothless froze in place. He knew what heat cycle was. The races of dragons he knew to have a heat cycle were Scauldron and Raincutter. Before he met Hiccup, he had seen them mating and breeding at the Volcano island before. Toothless suddenly shuddered uncontrollably at the image of many males fighting for one female. And that begging female got bred over and over more than ten times by three male that won the fight until her heat ended.

Suddenly, Cloudjumer dropped a wing over him liked he could read his mind. The Stromcutter pulled him close as to comfort him.

"It isn't what you think." Cloudjumper whispered and Toothess leaned to him. The Stormcutter's wing shifted a bit so Toothless was pressing at the more comfortable position to Cloujumper. "Night Furies spent their heat only with the mate they have chosen. Male Night Furies wouldn't touch any females in heat except for their mate. They mate for life remember?"

"Yes"

Toothless nodded, feeling a lot better. However, in the back of his mind he already imagined how Cloudjumper would be when mating. He quickly put his images away though.

"I,…um…thank you for telling me."

He murmured, still trying to get the image of the Stormcutter hovering above him with hungry eyes out of his head.

"That's no need to thank me." Cloudjumper shook his head. He chuckled and the vibration from his throat made Toothless purred softly. "It's what I have to tell you anyway."

"So" Toothless nuzzled Cloudjumper chin unconsciously and the other dragon purred to his touch. But his voice got serious when he asked the last question he wanted to know. "I'm going to become a female, temporary. And, I'm going into heat?"

"Yes" Cloudjumper nodded and quickly added. "But don't worry. I have already thought of what to do. Your heat will last for a week or two. All you have to do is kept yourself isolated from others. I have found the cave you will be comfortable in while spending your time there."

"Are you sure?"

Toothless was silent for a while, considering the offer. He was more than grateful Cloudjumper already had a solution for him. But he wasn't sure.

"Yes" He heard the older dragon said confidently. His wing tightened its hold a bit as to confirm his words. "It's going to be alright. I promise."

Toothless went still and silent for a while. He did not know what would happen if he went into heat. Cloudjumper might had seen a Night Fury in heat but he didn't dare to ask. So he spent quite a time considering Cloudjumer's offer before he spoke again.

"Thank you Cloudjumper. Thank you so much."

Toothless finally said and nuzzled him more. Even when he felt a dull ached in his heart started to form. A dull ache he didn't know where it came from. He tried to keep it at bay anyway.

"It always be my pleasure to serve you."

Cloudjumper said to his Alpha who snugged close to him even when his own heart ached. It's hard to be this close but couldn't claim or even tell Toothless how he truly felt. And Cloudjumper ended up swallowing his own feeling and set himself to review nothing to anyone. His feeling would be kept secret until the day he died. That's the best way for both Toothless and him.

.

.

.

.

…Only if he had known how much he had been wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

After the conversation with Cloudjumper, Toothless climbed up the wall to the room he shared with Hiccup. Normally he would take another flight around the island before sleep but today he felt too exhausted to do so. The Night Fury climbed onto his bed. He curved his tail around his body and closed his eyes.

It was around midnight when Toothless woke up again. Hiccup was sleeping on his bed. Toothless saw that his rider took an effort to prepare his clothes for tomorrow before he went to sleep. The Night Fury smiled. He had heard that the bride was Astrid's cousin. Maybe that's why Hiccup took a lot of effort than usual.

Toothless thought about going back to sleep. He no longer felt the warm in his body. Well, actually he woke up because now he felt super cold, freezing to be exact. The Night Fury gave an uncomfortable grunt before he curved himself tighter. He was shivering, and he hadn't been shivering with coldness for years. A trip to the snowing island didn't make him shivered too, then why he was shivering now?

The Night Fury warbled softly, trying to sing himself to sleep. But in the end he gave up. With his right now shaky legs, he made his way outside. He was sure that Cloudjumper would know what had happened to him.

* * *

><p>Cloudjumper wasn't sleeping as he normally would be at this time. The Stormcutter was stargazing in front of the house. He knew he should sleep even when tomorrow Valka wouldn't require his assistance. She would be attending the wedding along with her son and he would get a free-time. But his mating instinct had kicked in somehow. And his instinct told him to be on guard. He had to guard the area where his female, his mate, was staying.<p>

Cloudjumper was frustrated with his instinct for already choosing Toothless as his mate. But he couldn't help it. Deep in his heart Cloudjumper knew he wanted Toothless. But the Stromcutter still told himself to stop wishing and wanting.

Before any images of Toothless could cross his mind again, Cloudjumper gave an angry huff to himself, telling his mind to stop repeating the memory he had about Toothless. Then the Stormcutter suddenly tensed up when he heard movements from the house. His Alpha was no longer asleep. And he was making his way out of the room he shared with his rider.

Toothless's scent was somehow dimmer than usual. But Cloudjumper assumed that it was one of the preparations of his body before the heat hit. The body would have to cool down and recover before the mating started. It had spent a huge among of energy to make the female organs became active.

The Stormcutter turned in time to see Toothless stumbled down the wall and landed on the ground with half folded wings to steady himself. His legs was shaking a bit and Cloudjumper's instinct kicked in. He immediately made his way to Toothless to see if his Alpha was alright.

"You should be sleeping."

Cloudjumper said gently, trying his best to restraint himself from touching his alpha even when they're just inches away from each other. He even wished that Toothless would lean on him for supports.

"I'm cold." Toothless said. His big and adorable eyes looked at Cloudjumper. And Cloudjumper knew he wasn't cold enough to deny anything these big adorable eyes were begging him. "I mean, I've never felt this cold since I was a baby. I'm…shivering! I've never shivered since…"

"It's okay."

Cloudjumper immediately dropped his wings around Toothless and pulled him closer. He kept pulling until Toothless was sitting side to side with him. And Cloudjumper covered the smaller dragon with his wings to make sure Toothless felt better.

"Cloudjumper" Toothless said, nuzzled his chin softly and that made Cloudjumper purred. "Why do I feel so abnormally cold?"

"It means your body has finished activating your female reproductive organs. You feel coldness because your body is cooling down." Cloudjumper said, concerns evidenced in his voice. And the next sentence told Toothless why he was so concerned. "And that means you will be going into heat soon. In a day or two."

Toothless tensed up and Cloudjumper tightened his hold on the smaller dragon, reassured him nothing bad would happen.

"It's okay." Cloudjumper said. "I've already found a place for you. And I promise I will take you there immediately when your heat shows any signs of it."

"Thank you"

Toothless said, purring and snuggling close, seeking for warmness from the Stormcutter's larger body.

"You're welcome." Cloudjumper answered before he stood up, caused Toothless to grunt at the loss of the warm body around him. The Stormcutter chuckled and made his way to the wooden cave near the house. "It you're going to stay outside, better find a warmer place then."

"Totally agree"

Toothless nodded and followed Cloudjumper to the Stormcutter's wooden cave. The Night Fury was delighted for his second in command letting him sharing his nest. And in the same time Cloudjumper was mentally cursing himself for offering to Toothless to share a bed with him.

Cloudjumper's cave was plain and clean. The only thing in the cave was a large nest he made of animals' skins, leafs and brunches. The Stormcutter settled down in the middle of the nest and opened his wings for Toothless. The Night Fury quickly climbed into his embrace and pressed himself to Cloudjumper's chest and stomach. His black tail curved firmly on one of Cloudjumper's legs.

The Stormcutter now both cursed and praise himself mentally before he close his lower wings around Toothless. He had to make sure his alpha was warm and comfortable. Then Cloudjumper covered himself with his upper wings and let himself drifted to sleep with Toothless slept peacefully in his protective embrace.

* * *

><p>Toothless felt so comfortable. He felt warm, so comfortably warm that he didn't want to wake up. However, his growling stomach made him cracked his eyes open.<p>

The first thing he saw was orange. And then he remembered sleeping while being wrapped in Cloudjumper's embrace. His face heated up with no reason and he felt that the body he was pressing himself into shifted.

"Good morning"

Cloudjumper's morning voice greeted him and Toothless purred softly and sleepily. He didn't remember when did he started to love Cloudjumper's morning voice. The Stormcutter's voice would be lower and hoarser than usual. And that made he sounded quite sexy and made Toothless shivered with pleasure sometime by just listened to him speak.

"Good Morning"

Toothless said, yawning. Cloudjumper then nuzzled his forehead softly and Toothless purred in delight. Toothless knew Cloudjumper was not a cuddling type nor nuzzling type. The fact that the larger dragon only nuzzled him, Valka and Hiccup made him felt proud at some point. And the fact that Cloudjumper cuddled with him when he would rarely do it with Valka made him a lot more proud than he felt he should be.

But Toothless pushed his feeling aside as he stretched and rolled friendlily beside Cloudjumper. The older dragon then unwrapped his wings and let sunlight from the entrance of the cave fully shined in. Of course the light didn't hit the nest but it illuminated the cave enough to tell them it's time to get up.

"Let's go"

Cloudjumper pushed himself up and made his way out of the cave while Toothless whined a bit before he followed. He was an Alpha but he was also still Toothless. And Toothless still had 'Childish' as one of his trait.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Hiccup and Valka set off to the wedding. Toothless and Cloudjumper were left at the house. Villagers were busting around, preparing for the wedding that would start in a few hours ahead. Some also prepared for the party after the wedding. Happiness, joy and smiles were everywhere. And the dragons seemed to behave themselves better than every day. But it's not that they wanted to behave this well. Many dragons still recovered from their mate selecting and preferred to pass the time with napping and sunbathing despite of their usual chaotic passing time activities.<p>

Some dragons liked Gronckles, Terrible Terrors and Shockjaws had already mated after they could select a mate. But some liked Snafflefang and Deadly Nadders would mate one week after the mate selecting season ended. So some dragons weren't just recovering from their mate selection, but also preparing for the real mating season.

And in some dragons, a male could mate with another female after he was done with his first mate. And in the case that the second female already had a mate but hadn't mated yet, the male would get a chance to fight again. And if he defeated her present mate, he would get to mate with her.

The possibility of male dragons taking their second mate worried Cloudjumper. He wouldn't let anyone near Toothless. If Toothless was in heat in the time that some males were fighting for their second mate, he would be one of their target to mate with. Nearly every dragons didn't care about cross-breeding. But only a few cross-breeding that would give a healthy offspring and didn't kill the mother in the pregnancy state. Cloudjumper was afraid that some males who lost the fight might wanted to mate with Toothless. Not only would his health be threaten with cross-breeding, but also his mental health and sanity. Night Furies would suffer through mental sickness if they mated without forming a mating bond. And this mental sickness could kill them.

Also for some dragons, an Alpha who took a submissive part in mating worth challenging for his or her power. The Stormcutter knew that there were some dragons wishing to take Toothless's places. And Cloudjumper did not only know, but he had also fought some already.

They were the dragons whom were tortured for so long under Drago's bewilderbeast's command. When they saw Toothless challenging their former Alpha, some of them had a desire for power. They saw now that not anymore only the Bewilderbeast could be an Alpha. If Toothless could challenge the Alpha, they could too. And they though that winning a fight with a Night fury was easier than winning a fight with Bewilderbeast.

Most of their desire for power came from their mental sicknesses. The sickness which came from being tortured under many years of serving under Drago. It was a mental illness that made those dragons thought only having a power would secure them from every harms. Toothless was still oblivious for this fact for him was lesser than Cloudjumper in experiences. And the young Night Fury had become an Alpha just for months not years.

Without Toothless permission, Cloudjumper had declared since the news of betrayals hit his ears that whoever wanted to fight Toothless would have to get through him first. Toothless was oblivious for his declaration but the Stormcutter preferred it that way.

Cloudjumper didn't want anyone to challenge Toothless. His Alpha was still young and full of spirit to help others. As a second in command, Cloudjumper decided to do every dirty works for his Alpha and wished that Toothless would be oblivious to his actions forever. He did not wish to dull Toothless's spirit with the truth that even when you're a saviour, there was always someone you had saved wanting to stab you in the back. The Stormcutter wanted his Alpha to stay strong with pure spirit of the protector of the pack as long as possible. He did not want Toothless to help others while concerning that which dragons he had helped would come back to challenge him for power.

It was also not in Night Furies' nature to desire and yearn for power. Cloudjumper knew every Night Furies would seek only freedom to live the life they wanted. They also did not wish to be bonded with anything, not even power as a leader, excepted for the mating bond of course. And yet Toothless had given up his wish of living freely to gain the Alpha statue to protect his friends. Cloudjumper knew it would hurt Toothless more than everything to see the dragons he had sacrificed himself to protect betrayed and challenged him.

He wished to keep Toothless unaware of this fact as long as possible. At least until the Night Fury was older and had more experiences, for Toothless would be able to deal with them and his own feeling after the fight with dragons he once thought of them as friends better. Cloudjumper knew that betrayal brought a lot of changes and was one of the worst experiences ever. He didn't want Toothless to lost his youth and spirit to such experience so soon.

"What are you going to do today? Do you have any plans?"

Toothless's voice snapped him out of his thought. The Stormcutter turned his head to see his Alpha sitting beside him in front of the house. Today was sunny and cloudless, a perfect day for party and celebration.

"Napping" Cloudjumper answered. "There is nothing to do anyway."

"Okay" Toothless yawned and Cloudjumper thought that it was the most adorable yawn he had ever seen. "I guess I will be napping with you. I felt sleepy again. Is this 'sleeping all the time' part of my body's cooling down?"

"Yes"

Cloudjumper nodded, laying his head down to look at his Alpha played with some grasses before he drifted off. Even when Toothless was asleep, Cloudjumper was still awaked. He was watching and observing. Many Vikings had already gathered to the wedding. Everybody seemed to be happy.

* * *

><p>The Stormcutter was considering himself taking some nap when a dragon approached him. A dark pink brown colour Desert Wraith who was from the ice cave. Valka rescued him from trappers years ago. He also lost one of his wing spikes to the trap.<p>

"Good morning." The desert Wraith said, settled down some metres away from Cloudjumper. "How do you do Cloudjumper?"

"Nothing out of particular" Cloudjumper said. He titled his head a bit before he continued. "What brought you here Sandstorm? You have recovered from your mating selections?"

"Not much, just wants to check on you, see if you're okay." Sandstorm answered. "I just won the dance, my mate was resting now. She's preparing for her heat."

"I see."

Cloudjumper nodded. Desert Wraith and Sand Wraith were the other two races of dragons that had a heat cycle. Berk had never had both of them before. Cloudjumper knew that next week every beaches of Berk would be occupied with Sand Wraiths and Derest Wraiths mating activities. Both races mated in the sand. He could start seeing how the Viking would try their best to avoid going to the beach the whole week. Cloudjumper hoped that Valka had told them all about how each races mated.

"Are you okay?" Sandstorm asked again. "You're the only Stormcutter here. I'm sure you must feel a bit, lonely. Even we all agreed to not mate in the village for their sake, you would still be able to hear us anyway."

"I'm fine." Cloudjumper sighed. "Besides, there was no other Night Furies here too. Alpha and I could manage a whole week while you all are out doing your stuffs."

"Alright" Sandstorm nodded. "If you say so, but I didn't come here to just check on you."

"I sense that."

Cloudjumper replied. He lowered his voice down a bit. Sandstorm and he shared mutual respect for each other along with some of their personalities. Cloudjumper knew his old friend wouldn't come to him at this time of the year despite there was something important he needed to know.

"You know, We, Desert Wraiths, are loyal to our mates until our children are strong enough to leave the nest." Sandstorm said. "But our cousins do not share this custom. Male Sand Wraith will take the second mate the minute they're free from their first mate. Our Sand Wraith friends from the ice cave aren't a problem of course, some from Drago's army are. They wish to challenge our Alpha. They suspect that Toothless might have his heat or becoming a female. And for them, only a dominant in mating have a right to be an Alpha."

"Where are they now?" Cloudjumper asked calmly, but Sandstorm knew better than that. For his voice got a lot lower in the next question. "Is there only one group of them?"

"Right now, yes" Sandstorm nodded. "Those Sand Wraiths are occupying the east beach. They wish not to bond with humans but still stay on Berk because they're still waiting for a chance of Toothless showing his weakness. I've heard that they will strike after their females' heats are over. The heat of their races took place only one or two days. Some of them even hope to, I hate to say this…"

"Just quote them then."

"Okay" Sandstorm took a deep breath before he spoke again. "They said '...Knotting that precious bitch until he becomes just a slutty bitch' before kick our Alpha out of his place."

"I see." Cloudjumper nodded and got up. "Is there anymore male Sand Wraiths who still does not have a mate?"

"A lot" Sandstorm answered. He knew what Cludjumper was going to do. "Most of them are our friends from the ice cave. They're young and inexperienced compare to those from Drago's army. Most of the females seem to like them though, despite that they didn't win the fight against those from Drago. But they still can do another mate selecting before the heat anyway."

"Good" Cloudjumper spread his wings. "I do not know how long this will take. But please guard him until I'm back. Or just call his friends to stay with him."

"Don't worry, just go do what you have to do."

Sandstorm nodded and Cloudjumper flew off, heading for the east beach.

* * *

><p>Toothless woke up to see Cloudjumper's only best friend laying on his stomach not so far away from him. The Alpha tensed up a bit. Cloudjumper was also nowhere to be found.<p>

"Good Afternoon Alpha." Sandstorm greeted him politely. His brown eyes showed both respect and kindness. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not quite" Toothess answered, relaxed a bit. "Where is Cloudjumper?"

"He is doing some of his business." Sandstorm answered. "I came to check on him since he would be alone during our mating season. He then told me to make sure no one disturb you while you slept. And then he was off to do some of his business."

"I see" Toothless nodded. "Well, you no longer have to be here. I think I will go visit Stormfly, see how she's doing."

"I will get back to my mate then." Sandstorm nodded before flashing his Alpha his bright smile. "Have a good day Alpha."

"You too."

Toothless said and watched the Desert Wraith flew away. The Night Fury stretched then made his way to the Stormfly favourite place to sunbath.

He found Stormfly on the cliff above the port, sunbathing. Her mate was nowhere to be found. Toothless greeted her and she greeted him back friendlily.

"Well, I guess you two had already choosing where to, you know, spend your time?"

Toothless asked, watching Stromfly stretched and yawned.

"Yes" The Deadly Nadder nodded. Her face lighted up with joy and anticipation. "My mate was building a nest somewhere. He said he would show me when the times come. It's Deadly Nadder tradition to for the male to surprise female with the nest their build. I hope he will put in a lot of leafs and brunches. They help a lot when I want to scratch some of my scales when I don't want to get up."

"Umm"

Toothless replied and laid down next to her. He decided to sunbathinh until the sun set. However, he couldn't stop himself from wondering what kind of nest Cloudjumper would make if he had a mate. Well, more accurately was if Cloudjumper chose him as a mate, what kind of nest the larger dragon would make.

The Night Fury knew he shouldn't hope. Cloudjumper seemed to be uninterested in mating with anyone. And he would want to mate with another Stormcutter anyway. Toothless felt his heart ached at the thought of Cloudjumper mating someone else. But he ignored his pain and continued his conversation with Stormfly about their daily routines until both of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Cloudjumper was nowhere to be found when Toothless got back to Hiccup's house. Valka and Hiccup had just arrived when Toothless climbed into Hiccup's room.<p>

"There you are bud!"

Hiccup greeted him and Toothless replied with a soft purred. He let Hiccup rubbed his chin while he watched Valka pulled the outer coat she wore for the wedding out of herself.

"Do you know where Cloudjumper is?"

She asked softly and Toothless shook his head. Valka sighed and then they heard a noise of wings flipping. But what was brought along that noise was a smell of blood, dragon's blood.

Before anyone could act, Toothless ran out of the house. He turned left and saw Cloudjumper sitting on the ground. Half of his face was smeared with dragon's blood. There were scratches all over his shoulder and his legs.

"What happened?"

Toothless asked, hurried running to Cloudjumper. The Night Fury ignored both Valka and Hiccup who followed him out and gasped at Cloudjumper.

"I'm not injured Toothless."

The Stormcutter said while Toothless checked him for wounds. Cloudjumper quite enjoyed having his Alpha sniffed and checked at every parts of him. But he had to stay focus and made sure his Alpha wouldn't over panic over his condition.

"There is blood on your face!" Toothless growled. "You're saying you're not injured?!"

"This is not my blood."

Cloudjumper simply answered. His expression was calm and collected. Toothless frowned. He did not like what he saw. Every dragons in his pack shouldn't be covered in blood no matter why.

"What happened? Cloudjumper?"

Valka and Hiccup were now beside them. Valka approached her dragon who greeted her with a soft hummed in his throat. Toothless stepped out to let Valka checked on Cloudjumper but he never took his eyes off the larger dragon.

"What happened?"

Toothless asked with the tone he rarely used and also wished not to use unless necessary. It was a tone of an Alpha commanding an answer from his underling. The Night Fury hated this kind of tone.

"As usual" Cloudjumper said nonchalantly. He also ignored Valka who was checking on his body. "Some dragons wanted my place. I fought them off. This is their blood not mind."

"Hiccup! Valka!"

Before Toothless could reply to his second in command, someone shouted at them. They all turned to see Gobber running to them with a serious expression on his face. Grump was trotting slowly after him. Toothless knew that whatever Gobber came here for, it was serious. For even a dragon who was always sleepy liked Grump was now very awaked and panicked.

"You two all have to see this! I've found something terribly wrong!" Gobber said. His face showed that he had found something that needed serious attention. "I was taking Grump out for his routine flight, not want to have him getting lazier than he already is. Well, not as lazy as some…"

Toothless mentally gasped before he turned to look at Cloudjumper. But the larger dragon avoided his eyes.

"Gobber" Hiccup interrupted. His face was serious. "What did you find?"

"Blood!" Gobber shouted. His face showed true panic. "Blood is everywhere on the east beach! I don't know where it came from but there is blood everywhere on the east beach!"

"Blood?"

Valka gasped before she turned to Cloudjumper who pretended to be as surprised as Valka and Hiccup. Toothless growled low. He knew that Cloudjumper had something to do about the news Gobber had just brought to them.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the beach minutes later. Toothless gasped. There was blood nearly everywhere on the east beach. It was like someone decided to slaughter a pack of sheep here and let them all bled to death. But despite the blood, he also saw scales and pieces of dragon's skin. Toothless had heard that this was the place Sand Wraith from Drago's former army who decided not to bind with humans chose to stay. He also heard that they chose this area as their mating place.<p>

"Cloudjumper" Toothless turned to the Stormcutter after they reached the ground. "Do you have something to do with this?"

The Stormcutter let his rider climbed down from his back before he answered with a simple word.

"Yes"

"You fight them?"

"Yes" Cloudjumper said. "They out up such a fight I would say. But they're all away now. I set the rule before the fight that if they won, they had my place. If they did not, they had to leave Berk. All of them who wanted to try fighting for my place. I'm sorry if this blood upset you. I've barely fought Sand Wraiths. I did not know about their weak point. So I had to simply go with my wings, spikes, claws and teeth."

"How many did you fight?"

Toothless asked slowly, approaching his second in command.

"Twenty" Cloudjumper answered. "They're hard to defeat, considering being trained for war by Drago."

"I see." Toothless sighed before he nipped at Cloudjumer's chin in a playful manner. "Well, you scared me with those blood you know?"

"Well, next time I will wash myself before I go back then."

Cloudjumper chuckled and Toothless bumped him softly with his body.

* * *

><p>Cloudjumper somehow managed to get Valka understood what happened to the east beach. Toothless appreciated the strong bond his second in command shared with Hiccup's mother. Well, they had been together for twenty years. Toothless was sure that he and Hiccup would be like them too if they had been with each other for twenty years.<p>

They went home after they cleaned up the beach as best as they could. There would be a long time before any dragons would want to use this beach again. Cloudjumper went to the pool near the village to wash himself while Toothless, Hiccup and Valka gathered around the fireplace. The temperature had continuously dropped since its just 2 weeks before the snow would start falling. Valka and Hiccup discussed about their daily routines while Toothless drifted off to sleep at some point.

* * *

><p>"You beat them up well." Sandstrom said while he watched his best friend pulled himself out of the pool. "They're all off Berk by now. And their female all decided to choose new mates. Your fellow male Sand Wraiths from our former home wish to thank you by themselves. But I told them you're quite busy and in a foul mood. So they wouldn't bother you until the mating season ends. The females are happy too. Our Sand Wraiths are a lot gentler than them."<p>

"Good"

Cloudjumper said while he shook himself dried. He had beaten them up in front of their females, which hurt their pride most. So those Sand Wraiths rushed off from Berk. And as long as Cloudjumper was still the second in command, he was sure none of them would wish to set their feet on Berk again.

"Well, I will get back to my mate now." Sandstorm stood up and stretched his wings. "See you after the mating season."

Cloudjumper watched his friend flew away before he stretched his own wings to. The Stormcutter hummed to himself while he flew back to Valka and Hiccup's place. They're still chilling out in front of the fireplace when he got back. And Toothless was already asleep.

The Stormcutter went to his cave and settled down. But before he could drift off to sleep, Toothless was in the cave with him.

"Can I spend another night with you?"

His Alpha asked with his puppy eyes and Cloudjumper sighed. There was nothing he's not going to do for Toothless anyway. So he let Toothless climbed into the bed with him and positioned them liked how they slept last night. The Night Fury gave a soft purr showing his delight before he closed his eyes. Cloudjumper mentally sighed and laid his head down. Well, he still could cuddle with him since Toothless's heat hadn't started yet.


	4. Chapter 4

It's an hour before sunrise that Cloudjumper woke up. The Stormcutter sniffed the air and nuzzled the dragon in his embrace softly. Toothless purred, but did not wake up. He even snuggled closer to him. The black slender tail curved around his left leg, showing that he had no intention to wake up soon.

Cloudjumper sighed and laid his head back down. It's not that he wasn't comfortable in this position. He just knew from Toothless' scent that the other would be in heat soon; well, not more than a day ahead. The Stormcutter planned to tell Toothless they must go as soon as his Alpha woke up.

* * *

><p>Toothless felt the body he used as a pillow shifted. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was still under Cloudjumper's protective wings.<p>

"Good morning."

His second in command greeted him before he unfolded his wings.

"Good morning."

Toothless yawned. He stretched and felt a warm feeling spread from his lower back to his groin and between his legs and tail. Cloudjumper suddenly smelt so good again and it made his legs shake a bit. Cloudjumper seemed to notice the change too, because the Stromcutter immediately got down from his nest.

"Your heat is going to hit less than half a day." Cloudjumper said without looking at Toothless. His voice was serious and somehow lower than usual. "After breakfast we better get going."

"My heat?"

Toothless titled his head, his brain was still processing what Cloudjumper had said. And when what Cloudjumper said finally sank in, Toothless felt his face heating up.

* * *

><p>They walked out of the wooden cave and made their way to Hiccup's house. Their rider had already woken up.<p>

Toothless ate his breakfast slowly. He was lying near the fireplace with a tray full of fish in front of him. Somehow he wasn't as hungry as he should be. The warm feeling in his lower back was still there. He even felt a bit itchy around his back side. The Night Fury somehow ended up imaging him rubbing his lower back to his second in command's crotch. And what's worst was Cloudjumper was eating his breakfast outside, separated from him by the wooden wall of Hiccup's house.

"Not so hungry?"

Hiccup's voice snapped him out of his fantasy and Toothless nearly choked on his breakfast. Hiccup was beside him with his plate in his hands. His rider looked concerned.

"Is everything ok?"

Hiccup asked, while scratching his forehead. Toothless just purred at the touch. He didn't know how to make his rider understood. He didn't even know if Valka had any knowledge about Night Fury mating.

Toothless let Hiccup scratch his chin and forehead, until his rider was satisfied. After that, Hiccup went back to his breakfast while Toothless forced himself to eat. He was really not hungry at all but didn't want to worry his rider either.

The Night Fury just finished swallowing his last fish when he felt strangely wet. Toothless felt like something was streaming down his back legs slowly. He grunted and dipped his head to look at his lower half. And what he saw made he yelped in surprise.

Clear and sticky liquid was streaming down his legs slowly. Toothless yelped again when strange but pleasurable sensation spread through his body when he moved his lower half. And his voice drew Hiccup's attention.

"What is it bud?"

Hiccup turned to him and frowned when he saw what Toothless saw. The young chief moved closer to Toothless. But before Hiccup could get a full view of the Night Fury's lower half, they heard a fierce growl from outside the house. Followed by Valka's frightened shout.

"Cloudjumper!"

Right after Valka shouted, a talon pierced through one side of the wall. It created a nasty hole before it was taken out. Then another talon hooked the wood before tearing if off.

Toothless growled and immediately moved in front of Hiccup to protect his rider. But the attacker's target was not Hiccup. Cloudjumper's lunged in and grabbed the Night Fury by the scruff of his neck with his mouth. Toothless growled in surprise and Cloudjumper pulled him out of the house. Then he then released Toothless' neck before picking him up with his feet and flew off.

* * *

><p>"Cloudjumper! What are you doing?!"<p>

Toothless shouted to his second in command who dragged him out of Hiccup's house and now was carried him through the wood.

Cloudjumper didn't answer him. He just kept flying without looking at Toothless. And Toothless felt himself getting hotter every seconds passed.

"Cloudjumper?"

Toothless tried again. This time it earned him a soft growl.

"Sorry" Cloudjumper finally replied. His wings flapped steadily while they got deeper and deeper into the woods. "I let my instinct got ahead of me. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Okay...?" Toothless sighed. "Well, I think you should apologize from Hiccup and Valka, rather than me. And where are we going?"

"Your heat will start any minutes now." Cloudjumper said while he flew faster. His legs held firmly on Toothless while he made his way through the woods. "Don't worry, we're nearly there."

"There?"

Toothless repeated and yelped when Cloudjumper suddenly dived down. They're approaching a large waterfall. And the Stormcutter was flying right into it.

"Cloudjumper!"

Toothless called in panic. But the Stormcutter just shifted his legs so he could have Toothless pressed tightly and firmly to his chest and stomach. Toothless yelped and Cloudjumper gave a deep chuckle before they flew right into the waterfall.

Behind the waterfall was a long tunnel barely fit the Stormcutter when he spread all his wings. If Cloudjumper didn't know exactly where the tunnel was, they would end up hitting the cliff which could give them serious injuries.

The tunnel was full with large rocks and obstacles, appearing from the walls, floor and ceiling. Cloudjumper had no problems dodging all of them. He just made his way into the dark tunnel with steady speed. Toothless felt quite impressed at how agile and manoeuvrable Cloudjumper was.

Cloudjumper kept going until the tunnel expanded into a large circle chamber. On their right was a small waterfall above a pool that was large enough to fit two adult Stormcutter. The pool had a small opening that connected to a small stream flowing slowly out of the chamber through the tunnel they went in. Sunlight shined through a small hole in the middle of the chamber, small enough that even a Terrible Terror could not get in. On their left was another tunnel that had air steady flowing in, helped ventilating the chamber.

The Stormcutter let him down on a large nest near the pool. The nest was built carefully from animal skins, feathers, leafs and soft brunches.

"You should be comfortable until your heat end." Cloudjumper said, keeping the distance away from his Alpha. The Stormcutter was still in the air while Toothless was left on the nest. His voice was hard and emotionless. "I will come in the evening, bringing you something to eat. Do you need anything else?"

"Cloud…"

Toothless started but stopped himself. He did not know what to say. He knew he had to stay here and endure whatever nature was about to throw at him. But he was scared, he had seen dragons in heat before. And it terrified him. He did not want to be alone. But asking Cloudjumper to stay with him? That's impossible. It would only disgust the older dragon to see his Alpha turned into a pathetic bitch who needed nothing but a cock to squirm on.

'No' Toothless told himself. 'I have to get through this alone. At least it happens only every four years. I'm an Alpha. An Alpha!'

"Toothless?"

Cloudjumper's voice pulled him from his thought. Toothless blinked and turned to his second in command.

"I'm okay." He replied. "You, well, just make sure Hiccup and others won't worry about me okay?"

"As you wish."

Cloudjumper nodded and flew out through the other tunnel.

* * *

><p>When Cloudjumper was out of his sight, Toothless fell to the ground. He groaned painfully when he felt more liquid was streaming down his legs. Now he felt a strange contraction around his anus. And it made him felt unreasonable empty.<p>

"What in the world…"

Toothless groaned and decided to get off the nest before he dirtied it with what coming down his legs. The Night Fury could walk not more than 5 steps from the nest before he collapsed to the ground. His legs was shaking and he felt hot, very uncomfortably hot.

Toothless did not know when did he started warbling in a high pitch voice, followed by screeching and moaning. He felt emptier and emptier every minutes passed. His tail had unconsciously up high in the air before he knew it. And Toothless felt the need to be filled. He needed, yearned for something, anything to fill him. He wanted someone to just fuck him until he passes out.

_No, he didn't want someone. He needed. And he needed Cloudjumper._

Many feelings and emotions collided and crumbled. Toothless tried to reason with himself that Cloudjumper wouldn't want him as a mate. He would want someone from his own race. A beautiful female Stormcutter, not an amateur Alpha Night Fury who knew nothing about his own race.

The Night Fury did not know when his member slipped out of its sheath. He remembered his own organ used to be bigger than this, but right now he did not care. Toothless tried rubbing his member with his legs and tail. It didn't help release the pressure he felt in his lower back liked it should. On the contrary, the more he rub himself the more he needed to be filled. Toothless groaned desperately before he rolled on to his back. His wings flipped, stretched and slapped to every direction they could go. His tail was doing the same. And what they did didn't help release even a bit of need he had.

Toothless rolled on his side. This time he tried licking himself. Night Fury's flexibility was very impressive compared to other dragons. And Toothless thanked nature to make him able to reach down to his crotch. He licked his member and his hole tentatively. The sensation he felt made him moan in pleasure. But it also made him a lot hornier.

The Night Fury decided to suck himself off. He thought it was the best way to lessen his need for now. But what he did not know was that when he became fertile, only being bred could make him reached his orgasm. And what he got by sucking himself off, only increased his burning desires.

Every fertile Night Fury had one thing in common when they're in heat without a mate to respond to them. It was called 'Fail Cum'. The body would provide a load of liquid that looked similar to semen in colour and stickiness. It's not semen though. It was full with pheromones and acted as an aphrodisiac. The fertile Night Furies without a mate would provide it while they're in heat. This 'Fail Cum' would help them attract any males that were near to help decrease their need. Just one drop of it was enough to make any males who smelled it became aroused and ready to mate with them. And drinking it would increase their lust and horniness beyond the usual level.

And what Toothless did not know was that stimulating his body without a real male organ up his ass would only accelerate the process. Averagely, the body would produce the 'Fail Cum' when that Night Fury was in heat without a mate for more than 3 hours. But with Toothless tried to decrease the pressure and need by sucking himself off, it only took half an hour before he was spilling his fail cum over himself.

The Night Fury groaned desperately when he felt even hornier. He had also swallowed some of his fail cum without knowing. And the directly drinking it increased his lust to the point he barely could stand it. Toothless was writhing desperately right now. He still did not know what he did wrong and continued to rub himself. And after five minutes, he ended up spilling his second load of fail cum over himself again.

Toothless couldn't stand it anymore, he started fucking himself with his tongue. It did not help either. He opened his mouth and gave a long desperate scream. His voice echoed in the chamber strangely to his ears but Toothless did not care. He screamed and screamed, doing what his instinct told him to do. He needed a mate he desperately needed a mate to spend his heat with. And now his body was going to do anything to get him a mate.

Toothless right now did not know if he was standing, rolling or flying. He screamed until he had no voice to do so. His body shot another load of fail cum and he collapsed on his own liquid. Aphrodisiac filled his nose and only worsened his condition. The Night Fury did not know what to do anymore. He just lying there, screaming silently for a mate to come and help him. His body was over sensitive. Right now just a little touch around the rim of his hole could make him spilled a load of fail cum out.

He felt thirsty, dehydrated from all the liquid he had spent. But Toothless right now could not remember that the chamber had a pool and fresh water. Even if he remembered, the Night Fury could barely walk now, let alone bringing himself to the pool. So he ended up licking any liquid he could find around him, which were his fail cum and his natural lubricant.

Of course, drinking down his own aphrodisiac worsened his condition even further. But Toothless had no choice, he couldn't think straight anymore. And what he could do now was continuing to give a silent scream for a mate until he passed out.

* * *

><p>He woke up an hour later, still as horny as when he passed out. Toothless groaned and screamed when his body immediately released another load of fail cum. The Night Fury was still thirsty and tired from what he had been doing for hours. He needed water.<p>

Toothless knew now that what his member shot out was not both drinkable and helping. And with him unable to remember the chamber had a pool, he ended up with the only water source he knew. The water from his own hole.

Toothless bent down to his hole. He licked and sucked hard at it. The taste was weird to his tongue but he had no choice. But the more he sucked, the more his body shook with need and lust. And he ended up spilling a load of fail cum on himself again.

Right now Toothless could only pray for his heat to end soon. Even when he hadn't passed his first day of his heat yet.

* * *

><p>Cloudjumper flew out of the tunnel with both relief and frustration. His instinct screamed for him to get back and claim Toothless as his, but he restrained himself from doing so.<p>

The exit of the second tunnel to the chamber was on one of the highest cliffs on Berk. And what impressed Cloudjumper the most was a plant that grew on this cliff. Its scent was so stingy, strong and thick that it could cover any scent around it. Even the scent of a dragon in heat still couldn't get through this layer of scent. No creature would want to come near this tree. And that's why Cloudjumper chose this place for Toothless. This tree would masked any scent that come out of the tunnel.

But he was not going to be too sure. After Cloudjumper had chosen this chamber, he took as many large rocks as he could from the area around, to hide the entrance from the eyes of others. If they did not know where to look, they wouldn't see the entrance at all.

After he got out of the tunnel, Cloudjumper hurried back to the village. He still did not know how to tell Valka and Hiccup about Toothless' condition. He hoped Valka would come up with theory that was accurate or nearly accurate to the truth.

* * *

><p>When he got back, the repairing of the wall he destroyed had already begun. And Valka seemed to know that he would come back to explain.<p>

"Cloudjumper!"

His rider shouted the minute she saw him. Cloudjumper gave her a soft grunt before he landed down meters away from the house. His rider came to him with her son who looked very worried.

"Cloudjumper, where is Toothless?" Valka asked, massaging his chin. "Where did you take him?"

He grunted and made a sound that she knew he meant 'I won't tell you'. And Valka knew better than to try and made him changed his mind. He was very stubborn when he had decided what he would tell and what he wouldn't.

"Is he safe?"

His rider quickly changed her question. Cloudjumper made a soft low purred and then a low coo. Valka knew this meant 'Yes'.

"Cloudjumper" Valka's voice was serious. And Cloudjumper looked at her, telling her he was giving her all of his attention. "Hiccup said Toothless was leaking some liquid out of his body when you suddenly took him. Is it had anything to do with this?"

Again, Cloudjumper answered 'Yes'.

"Is Toothless in heat?"

Valka finally asked. And again, Cloudjumper answered with 'yes'. He turned to Hiccup and then turned back to his rider. Hiccup was already frozen in place from Valka's question. And Valka looked very concerned.

"Just, get back as soon as you two can and do not get hurt, okay?"

Valka finally said. Cloudjumper nodded and took off. He hoped Valka would make Hiccup understand why he needed to get Toothless out the moment he smelt that Toothless heat had started. And he hoped that the young chief wouldn't be much angry with him.

* * *

><p>Cloudjumper hurried back to check on both entrance. After he was sure that no dragon had come anywhere near the waterfall or the entrance at the cliff, he relaxed a bit. Cloudjumper then flew off to find some food. He knew that for Night Fury in heat, some of their common food wouldn't enough.<p>

When dragon was in heat, their digestive system would work 2-3 times quicker than usual. It's because the body wanted to digest everything as quick as possible so it could get back to focus only on mating again. Just fish would provide Toothless a break too short for his liking. The Night Fury would have just half an hour of break before his hormone kicked in again. Toothless needed food that was richer with energy and harder to digest. And Cloudjumper knew what they wanted.

The Stormcutter set off to hunt a boar. Not a common boar that could be found on Berk, but a giant boar on the nearby island. It took him an hour to find it. And after a quick kill, Cloudjumper carried it back to Berk.

* * *

><p>When the Stormcutter reached the entrance of the tunnel where the tree covered all scents, he heard a desperate scream. A desperate scream that made his instinct roared at him to go into the tunnel and take Toothless right fucking now.<p>

Another scream snapped Cloudjumper out of his thought. He growled at himself. At first he planned to take this boar to Toothless after the other passed out. But it seemed like this was not going to be as planned.

Cloudjumper was thinking about waiting until Toothless passes out then go in, or go inside right now, when another scream ripped his thoughts away. The Stormcutter roared and flew into the tunnel. And the minute he was away from the thick stingy scent, Toothless' scent along with his pheromone and aphrodisiac hit his nose. And it only urged Cloudjumper to fly faster into the tunnel.

The deeper he went, the ticker the scents became. It blinded his thought and made his instinct took more control of his body. He felt himself already hard and wanting more than anything to slip out of the sheath and bury in that tight burning hotness.

And nothing prepared him for what he saw in the chamber.

* * *

><p>The light in the chamber was dimmer for human's eyes. But for dragons, it's not that dim. They could still see clearly in this light. And the image in front of him made Cloudjumper purred with lust and possessiveness.<p>

Toothless was writhing and screaming on the floor. He smelt wonderful, covered in his fail cum and his own natural lubricant. The scents were thick, breaking away Cloujumper's self-control bit by bit.

Cloudjumper dumped the boar down and gave a desperate roar. He bit his lower lip and use the last bit of his self-control to go out. But Toothless stopped.

"Cloudjumper?"

The Night Fury's desperate call made him turned back. Toothless was looking at him with big adorable teary eyes. It broke his heart to see desperation in these beautiful orbs.

"Yes?"

He replied with a whisper. But it was loud enough for Toothless to hear.

"Please…"

Toothless tried to speak between his moaning and purring. It's the most erotic thing Cloudjumper had ever seen. And he was desperate to hear what Toothless was going to say next.

"…please…" Toothless choked out. The Night Fury was nearly sobbing now. And it broke Cloudjumper to do nothing but keep watching.

"…take... please… Cloudjumper… please…take…me"

And the Stormcutter's self-control snapped.

Someone was coming. Toothless could feel it. He heard wings flipping and smelt a scent of male dragon. The familiar scent that he grew to love more and more. But his body still had him kept screaming until that dragon arrived at the chamber.

It's Cloudjumper. Flying at the entrance. Toothless couldn't see him clearly because suddenly his eyes were full of tear. Tear of relief that finally, Cloudjumper was here. At this time he couldn't think of anything excepted making the Stormcutter took him. He could not bear this torment anymore.

"Cloudjumper?"

He tried to talk between each moans and sobs. He tried not to think what Cloudjumper might think of him. A desperate bitch who was ready to give up everything just to have a cock up his ass. His emotions were tearing him apart. But his instinct urged him to keep going.

"Yes?"

Cloudjumper answered him. Toothless felt relieved a bit. At least the larger dragon wasn't utterly disgusted of him.

"…please…" Toothless tried. He could not imagine what he would be if Cloudjumper denied him.

"… take... please… Cloudjumper… please… take… me."

Toothless knew he could do nothing if Cloudjumper choose to go. He couldn't even push himself off the ground.

The Stormcutter suddenly disappeared from his sight. Toothless thought that he must had left. But then Cloudjumper was above him. And before he knew it, Toothless found himself trapped between Cloudjumper's lower wings. His tail was entwined with the larger dragon's tail. The Stormcutter's scent was overwhelming and so intoxicating.

"I will give you one chance."

Cloudjumper whispered, purring into him. His voice was hoarse and low. His golden eyes shined in the dark and Toothless found himself couldn't stop staring into his second in command's eyes. The Stormcutter inhaled deeply before continueing.

"If you give me a permission to mate you." Cloudjumper whispered, lowly and slowly. Large tongue licked his lips and the closeness made Toothless shiver and mewl. "You won't get a chance to be with someone else. I won't allow it, even with you're the Alpha. So, if you don't want me. Say no and I will go."

"Cloudjumper"

Toothless sobbed. Being so close but couldn't touch was killing him alive. He couldn't bear it anymore and decided to roll so he was on his stomach. He then lifted his tail up and pushed his ass to press against Cloudjumper's crotch.

A roar was heard before sharp teeth bit down his neck. It's not hard enough to draw blood, but to hold him in place. Shiver ran down his spine and Toothless moaned from the sensation. Cloudjumper then flipped him on his back before started licking him. Toothless writhed to the touch but the Stormcutter lower wings made him stay in place, on his back and with everything presented to him.

Toothless moaned and mewled to the rough tongue licking him from his chin to his member. He did not know if Cloudjumper knew about the aphrodisiac he had spilled over himself but he didn't care. All he wanted now was to spend his heat with Cloudjumper. He squirmed to the touch, try to get on his stomach so he could get into the mating position as his instinct ordered him to do. But Cloudjumper seemed to have the other idea.

Toothless did not know that Cloudjumper just loved to tease or did he just concerned about his readiness. The Night Fury mewled and tried to change his position, which was useless against Cloudjumper's grip. The Stormcutter then blinked at him before dived his head down and licked softly at Toothless' entrance.

This made Toothless scream. Another load of fail cum was sprayed out and Cloudjumper plugged his tongue in to the tight warm passage.

"Cloudjumper!"

Toothless shouted when wave of pleasure washed over him. It made him blind with lust. He was still leaking his lubricant uncontrollably. It now began to form a pool where his tail was laid writhing on the ground.

"Sorry, just want to make sure it will fit."

The Stormcutter pulled his tongue out and apologized softly. And Toothless protested with the frustrated moan for making him felt empty again.

"Ple... please…"

Toothless choked his word out. And Cloudjumper cooed softly as to reassure him it's going to be alright.

"I can't take it anymore." Toothless sobbed, closing his eyes in defeat. "Please, it's too much…"

"I get you."

Cloudjumper whispered to him. Rough tongue licked his tear away slowly before Cloudjumper flipped him to the common mating position. Toothless pushed his lower half up in the air while Cloudjumper braced himself with his lower wings and nuzzled Toothless' forehead. Without warning, he rammed in.

The sensation was priceless. Toothless felt pleasure and need splashing through his body. He screamed as he felt the Stormcutter's member, and Cloudjumper pinned him down with his jaw. Toothless did not mind though. He continued to moan and mewl. Cloudjumper was so thick and long, with barbs from tip to the middle. Those barbs scratched his inner walls and made Toothless purr and squirm in delight. And when Cloudjumper pulled out to ram in again, all Toothless could do was to moan as pleasure began to overwhelm him.

"Like it, didn't you?"

Cloudjumper whispered with his hoarse voice. Toothless purred back and the other roared. The Stormcutter then picked up the pace. He pulled out quickly and rammed in with brutal force, using the barbs to make Toothless scream in pleasure. His pace was fast but steady, pulling every screams, moans, purrs and mewls from the smaller dragon under him.

Toothless felt himself being pushed and fucked to the ground. But he was still wanting. He didn't care now if Cloudjumper was fucking him senselessly. As long as it was Cloudjumper fucking him, he was okay. He did not know how his back legs found strength to hold his butt up for his second in command. But the pleasure urged him to keep begging for Cloudjumper to go harder and deeper.

He was experiencing a sensory overload as he felt something incredible approaching. He also felt that the base of Cloudjumper's cock is getting thicker and thicker. His thrusts were also faster and even harder, as if he was desperately searching for something while the base of his member began to swell up.

Toothless did his best to keep himself up and take everything Cloudjumper gave to him. He felt absolutely dominated when Cloudjumper bit down hard behind his neck. The fangs pierced though scales and skin, and locked him in place, made him unable to do anything but receive.

Then Cloudjumper found it. The softest spotted on his tight passage. The Stormcutter changed the angle a bit before he rammed in again, this time with pure force and a roar. Toothless felt Cloudjumper break through the thin tissue that separated the womb from his anus. The fat breeding organ slid into the welcoming passage which was a lot tighter.

Toothless squirmed at the overwhelming sensation he felt. He pushed himself back despite the pain which was dulled by all the pleasure he was receiving. Cloudjumper changed his angle again before pushing his cock deeper with each thrust. His knot that was swelling up slapped against the tight ring muscle of Toothless entrance almost painfully. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer and he needed to get his knot inside before it would be too big to fit through. Cloudjumper roared and gave one last brutal thrust, passing through the tight ring muscle and pushing his knot inside in one go.

Toothless screamed and came. His walls cramped down on Cloudjumper hard, squeezing him beyond his limit. His knot popped and he pushed his cock as deep as he could into the womb before the pleasure washed him with a moment of euphoria. His cock released his seed into the womb. And from the difference in size of Night Furies and Stormcutters, Cloudjumper knew Toothless' womb wouldn't be able to contain it all. But he would think about that later. Right now Cloudjumper was trying his best not to collapse on top of his Alpha.

The smaller dragon under him was panting uncontrollably. Cloudjumper bent down to nuzzled his head before he cradled Toothless up with his lower wings. He changed their place carefully, did not want to tug at where they were jointed. He used his upper wings to make his way to the other side of the cave and laid down with Toothless in his embrace. The smaller dragon was already passed out, soon after the orgasm.

"Guess that boar will have to wait."

Cloudjumper chuckled to himself while he watched his Alpha sleeping. He licked Toothless' neck where he had bitten and marked the smaller dragon as his. The bleeding had already stopped. The mark wouldn't be clear to anyone's eyes. But if they're looking for a mark, they would see it.

After taking care of the wound, Cloudjumper put his head down. He decided to rest while they're still attached. It would take an hour or two before he could pull his knot out. And it would give Toothless 2-3 hours to rest before his heat hit again. And he would have Toothless eating that boar before his third heat hit. The digestion should help extending their break and gave them a time to bath and rest more.


	5. Chapter 5

Toothless woke up when he felt something being pulled out from him. The Night Fury groaned at the feeling of strange emptiness, but immediately received a passionate nuzzle at his forehead. He purred in delight upon the touch.

"Cloudjumper?" Toothless asked sleepily and earned himself a lick on the nose. He nuzzled back to the blanket of warmness above him and felt his instinct to purr more.

"You should rest." The older dragon said. His voice was low, but calm and warm while his eyes showed how deep his passion and desires were hidden. "Your second heat will hit soon. After that, we will talk."

Toothless wanted to protest but let his eyelids dropped nonetheless. He was fast asleep in less than ten seconds.

* * *

><p>Toothless woke up again when need surged through his body. He let out a moan, and Cloudjumper was above him in no time. Large tongue licked his face and travelled down towards his lower half. Toothless groaned. He pushed his ass back to other's mouth when Cloudjumper started licking at his entrance. He felt the wetness, and knew that his hole was leaking again. But this time with someone to spend his heat with, his body wasn't as desperate as before. The Night Fury felt warmness spread out from his heart. He also felt something new there, something strong and solid.<p>

_A mating bond._

He examined the bond curiously, wanted to know how it worked. He could tell that it's not a forced bond. They both wanted it. And it surprised Toothless. He had thought Cloudjumper would prefer another Stormcutter rather than him. A moment of relief washed over him after Toothless realized he hadn't forced Cloudjumper to bond with him. Happiness and warmth then spread through his body. His brain and heart also joyously screamed in unison that Cloudjumper also wanted him. His second in command wanted him. Cloudjumper, his calm, collective and confident second in command wanted him.

The Night Fury was snapped out of his thought when the tongue pushed and flicked at his entrance. Toothless purred a permission for Cloudjumper to enter and the larger dragon complied.

"Cloudjumper" Toothless moaned. His member slid out of his sheath but it wasn't as demanding as before. But he was still feared of the fail cum. "Don't...I will..."

"No need to worry." Cloudjumper pulled his tongue out and spoke. His breath was hot against Toothless shivering hole. "Your body knows that you are not alone from the touch of your mate or the seed in your womb. As long as I'm here or you have my seed inside, no fail cum will be produced."

That made Toothless' face heat up. Cloudjumper was back at suckling and licking at his entrance again before he could respond. Toothless mewled and pushed his butt towards Cloudjumper, more than willing to give more access. He felt good, so good he had to force himself not to forget to breathe. He gasped when Cloudjumper pushed his tongue inside and started licking as much as he could. He knew Cloudjumper was slurping up his lubricant and searching for something. Toothless was curious about that 'thing' and started wondering what his new mate was looking for.

Before Toothless knew it, Cloudjumper rubbed his tongue to the bundle of nerves in his tight passage. The Night Fury screamed in pleasure. His back ached to a beautiful curve and his wings extended with his tail lift up high.

"Do it again."

Toothless whispered and Cloudjumper granted his wish in no time. The Stormcutter gladly licked and sucked him to the point Toothless was unashamed to present himself by holding his lower half up with his legs and his tail up high.

It was not long before Toothless felt a pressure building in his stomach. He mewled and gasped. Cloudjumper seemed to know what would happen, since he immediately increased the speed. And Toothless shook uncontrollably and came with a scream, painting the ground under him with his cum.

"Beautiful…"

Cloudjumper whispered and held Toothless up with his wings before the Night Fury collapsed on his own cum. He moved Toothless away from the spot they had been laying before settled down again. Toothless could feel Cloudjumper's hard member which accidently touched his back while the larger dragon moved him.

"You're hard."

He said and Cloudjumper replied nonchalantly.

"I can wait until you're ready." The older dragon licked his mating mark and added. "It won't be long."

"I see."

Toothless felt himself blushing, even when it's impossible to see. He stretched and accidently rubbed his back against Cloudjumper's member. The larger dragon moaned but didn't move to rub back. It disappointed Toothless a bit but the warmness that started spreading promised him it wouldn't be long until he was ready. And now he was curious about something he had wished to ask Cloudjumper since the mate selecting season started.

"Cloudjumper…?"

"Yes?"

"I…" Toothless started tentatively. "…I want to know. How, how does your race mate? I mean, those spikes on your back seemed to be a bit of a… problem for a common mating position."

The larger dragon blinked at him and Toothless suddenly felt very stupid for asking. He just assumed that the spikes might be a problem when it might not be at all. But before he could apologize for asking, Cloudjumper replied calmly.

"I will show you when you're ready." Cloudjumper said and something near lust was showed briefly in his golden eyes. Toothless cooed in an asking manner and Cloudjumper purred lowly at him with a predatory look. It made Toothless shiver with lust and anticipation.

It was less than a minute when Toothless felt his hole leaking again. He mewled and ached his back as he felt his need building up. Cloudjumper licked his aching back and stood up. Toothless started to protest the parting when Cloudjumper flipped him on his back. The Stormcutter then grabbed his neck with his mouth and flew up. Toothless screeched in surprised but did not flinch from the touch.

Cloudjumper flew to the ceiling and hanged himself from it with the hooks on his upper wings. His lower wings fold around Toothless to keep the Night Fury from falling when he let go of his neck. And Toothless grabbed Cloudjumper's shoulders with his claws by instinct.

"Sorry…" Toothless apologized but Cloudjumper shook his head.

"No need to." Cloudjumper answered with a smile. "This is Stormcutter's usual mating position. Males will hook themselves like this while the females will hook on the shoulders with their talons on the lower wings. Male Stormcutter's job is to hang and take both of their weight while female does nearly all of the stuffs. Your claws won't hurt me. Stormcutter's mating is very violent. Our scales are thick enough that they won't break under any talons, claws or fangs hooking to us."

"Okay."

Toothless nodded and hooked himself more firmly on Cloudjumper's shoulders. It's a strange yet interesting and exciting position. And Toothless felt Cloudjumper's member pushing against his entrance, slick with pre-cum. Shivers ran down his spine at the sensation and his second in command moaned when Toothless rubbed the base of his tail at it. It created a wonderful friction for both of them.

"What…" Cloudjuper moaned to his ear. His voice was low and hoarse, similar to his morning voice. "Are you teasing me now?"

"I'm not..."

Toothless replied with a mischievous smile. Cloudjumper snored and pushed up, making his member jab against the entrance lightly. Toothless yelped and Cloudjumper did it again, but light jabs would not satisfy them.

"There is something you might not recognized during our first mating." Cloudjumper whispered to Toothless ear. "The head and barbs will start getting bigger after the pre-cum starts to leak. Right now they're not at their full size yet, but you wouldn't want to force it through you when they're at their full size would you? They might just make you come right away and force you to come again when they're inside. And when I desperately want to knot you, I won't wait until you're ready."

The last sentence was well punctuated and emphasized with multiple light jabs to his entrance. Toothless shivered and moaned. But he was also known of his curiosity and challenging personality. The Night Fury grinned and licked Cloudjumper's mouth.

"Bring it on." The Night Fury whispered with a smirk and Cloudjumper grinned back.

"As you wish."

The older dragon said before he delivered a light jab again. This time it didn't aim at Toothless' entrance. It was aimed at the small space between Toothless tail and his hole. Cloudjumper had heard that there was a bunch of sensitive nerves there as well. Also with careful aiming and rubbing under the base of the female Night Fury's tail, both real female and temporary female, would make them come eventually. And he was more than eager to find out.

Toothless moaned to the touch and started rubbing himself back. But just as he began, Cloudjumper stopped. The larger dragon looked innocently at Toothless glare.

"What?" Cloudjumper grinned. "I'm focusing on hanging us both in the air here."

"Jerk!" Toothless gave a snarl which wasn't very serious. The Night Fury was back at rubbing himself with Cloudjumper's body again. But Cloudjumper shifted himself every time Toothless tried to get the other to his entrance. The Stormcutter also rub the tip of his member, slick from both Toothless' lubricant and his own pre-cum under the Night's Fury's tail sometime, just to hear him moan. It did not take long until Toothless gave up though.

"Take me" He whispered. "Make me come, please."

"As you wish." Cloudjumper replied again, but didn't push his member to Toothless hole. He just pushed it to the base of Toothless' tail and rubbed.

Toothless gasped and screamed when lust surged through his body. His talons dug deeper into Cloudjumper's scales. He was practically held himself on Cloudjumper with all of his feet and claws right now. And the larger dragon did not seem to mind.

It did not take long either to make Toothless came screaming his second in command's name. Cloudjumper didn't wait for him to recover. The Stormcutter just pushed his member against Toothless' entrance. True to his words, his head had gotten larger and thicker than Toothless remembered rubbing a moment ago. The barbs seemed to get a lot bigger too. The Night Fury screamed before he came again from having the tip and barbs pushing against his tight hole. His membered twitched, and shot his cum out painting their stomachs for the second time this round.

"That was quick." Cloudjumper smirked. "I haven't gone in yet, just pushing."

"Well…" Even when he was panting uncontrollably, Toothless could still manage to speak with his best challenging grin. "…I didn't expect that. But you still had to try harder if you want to impress me."

"Oh," Cloudjumper's smirk got a lot smugger. "I see."

The Stormcutter then pushed his hard member to Toothless' entrance, pushed it a bit to have just half of his tip pass through the tight ring muscle. Toothless was writhing for it to get inside more but Cloudjumper stopped it just that. He then started to move his member in circle, having the first roll of his barbs scratching the inner walls of his mate while the second roll of his barbs scratched at the entrance.

Toothless roared and screamed to the touch. The Night Fury was trying to move down but Cloudjumper just slid out immediately when he did try. His second in command hummed innocently at his protest and just let his member rub Toothless' entrance lightly, until the Night Fury stayed still again.

Toothless let out a low growl to command Cloudjumper to continue. His member was now as hard as a rock again and he needed release. The Stormcutter hummed innocently with his smug grin until Toothless gave up rubbing and let his second in command take full control.

Cloudjumper cooed and jabbed his member at his entrance, this time he slid all of its triangle-shape head in. Toothless purred and Cloudjumper started to move in the same motion he used minutes ago. And Toothless was spilling his cum to paint their stomachs again in no time.

Toothless was panting and shaking violently but he wasn't planning to have this stop, not until Cloudjumper knotted him. So when Cloudjumper nuzzled his head as to ask if he was okay, he nuzzled back with a soft purr.

"I wonder…." Toothless began to ask when he could catch his breath. "How can you stand it? The feeling of wanting to come but all you did just keep making me come without caring for your own pleasure?"

"Self- control." Cloudjumper replied with a smile. "I'm a patient dragon, remember?"

"Yeah, too patient." Toothless grumbled and the Stormcutter chuckled.

"You don't have to worry about me." Cloudjumper said, smiling. "I just want to please you. And I have accepted my challenge, better keep up to it."

"You're doing too well." Toothless muttered and yelped when Cloudjumper jabbed him at his entrance again.

"Am I?" The Stormcutter purred and Toothless felt himself leaking more and more pre.

"Yes!" the Night Fury yelled. "I just came! Do you..!"

He tried to protest when Cloudjumper suddenly pushed his tip in again, and gave short but quick thrusts in and out with only his head inside. The barbs were doing great at keeping Toothless unable to form a coherent word with having a pleasure overload. And he was coming again in less than two minutes.

"C-Cloudjumper!"

The Night Fury screamed his mate's name when he came. But Cloudjumper did not let him rest. The Stormcutter withdraw only to ram hard into his tight passage, hilting all of his shaft from head to base in one go. And the Night Fury came again by the pure sensations.

"I told you so." Cloudjumper teased but was kind enough to hold still while Toothless caught his breath. And the glare he received only made his smirk grew larger.

"You're a real monster." Toothless muttered between each pant. And Cloudjumper couldn't stop the chuckle from leaving his mouth.

"I'm just true to my words." He answered. "By the way, you seemed to enjoy it."

"I'm not." Toothless snapped his jaw with rolling eyes. This only made Cloudjumper laughed before he thrust up and made Toothless moan again. The Night Fury was too exhausted to protest when Cloudjumper started at slow pace and let himself slump against the body he was holding on to. His tail entwined with his mate's and squeezed lightly. Cloudjumper squeezed his tail back while he thrust slowly in a slow yet satisfying rhythm.

The Night Fury gained his strength back in a few minutes and started pushing back to meet Cloudjumper. He did not know where and how his body managed to gather the strength to move again. But Toothless was more than glad he could have a bit of control over this. He heard hoarse, low roar from Cloudjumper and roared back.

This position allowed Cloudjumper to go a lot deeper than before and Toothless was more than pleased by this fact. He pushed back and moaned every time he shivered. The Stormcutter was moaning loudly too. And when he found the way into his womb, it was not long before they both were on an accelerating pace.

Toothless clawed and nipped where he could with his teeth. Cloudjumper's tail squeezed his, and he squeezed back. The swelling knot was slapping against his entrance while Toothless was writhing to get it inside. The pleasure was building up, and he knew he can't last for much longer.

"Cloudjumper…" Toothless managed to choke out between his pants and moans. And Cloudjumper responded with his low purr.

"…knot me." He choked out again and screamed in pleasure when Cloudjumper immediately complied. The Stormcutter slammed himself in and pushed his knot past his tight anal ring. His member rammed as deep as possible into his womb. The knot popped in and Toothless came, squeezing on the hard breeding organ inside him. Cloudjumper roared as his orgasm ravaged through him, filling Toothless' womb with his seed. Some of it was dribbling out of his anus, for Night Fury's womb was smaller than a Stormcutter's. But Cloudjumper was not going to accept that.

The Stormcutter immediately changed their position, so they were hanging upside down from the ceiling with his legs hooking into it and his wings holding Toothless against his chest. The gravity stopped his cum from coming out and made it went to fill up Toothless' stomach instead. And Toothless moaned at the feeling of being filled to the brim.

They stayed like that for a while before the Night Fury managed to speak again. His voice was a bit slurred from exhaustion.

"My stomach is going to burst…." Toothless pouted, still feeling himself filled up. Cloudjumper's chuckled.

"It's not that bad." he said. "By the way, I think you might look cute with a chubby stomach."

"Damn you…" Toothless sighed but made no more protests. "I'm tired, can we get down? I don't know how long I'll be able to hold on to you."

"Okay." Cloudjumper nodded and got them both down from the ceiling. Toothless was still clinging on his mate with his legs liked a baby monkey clinging to its mother.

The Stormcutter moved them to the nest and to a more comfortable position before lying down on his side. Toothless let go of his shoulder and purred before snuggling close. The Stormcutter folded his wings, creating a cocoon they both would be comfortable in, and gave a satisfied sigh.

* * *

><p>Toothless didn't know how long he had been sleeping. But he woke up with a growling stomach. Cloudjumper had already pulled out of him. Toothless yawned and stretched, then yelped when he felt stickiness around his entrance. He bent down to see the half dried cum splashed around his ring muscle and his tigh.<p>

"Don't try to move much." Cloudjumper unfolded his wings and titles his head at him. "I just pulled out. I will clean you in a minute."

"Don't have to…" Toothless nuzzled his second in command's muzzle. "I'm okay with it…there."

"Hmmm." Cloudjumper made a low yet warm coo and got up. Toothless watched Cloudjumper climbed out of the nest and whined questioningly, afraid that Cloudjumper might leave him.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the meal" Cloudjumper winked at him. "You don't have to follow."

Toothless titled his head before he got up and moved out of the nest with his tired legs. He saw Cloudjumper carrying something to him from the other side of the chamber. It's a large boar Toothless remembered there couldn't be found on Berk.

Cloudjumper let go of the boar when he was in front of Toothless. The Stormcutter rolled it to him and nodded when Toothless made a curious screeching sound.

"There you go." His second in command answered. "This boar should satisfy your hunger and keeps your heat away while you digest it. I found it on the nearby island."

"What about you?" Toothless asked, seeing that there was just one boar.

"Don't worry." Cloudjumper shook his head. "I will go hunt something nearby if I'm hungry. But right now you need to eat."

The Stormcutter then bent down and ripped the boar's hide open, revealing the flesh under it. Toothless felt saliva filling his mouth. He looked at his second in command again. And when Cloudjumper gestured for him to go forward. Toothless dug in and just realized how hungry he was.

Toothess ate and ate, didn't even notice when Cloudjumper ripped each limps from the boar's body. Toothless ate until he felt stuffed. He then moved away from the nearly completely eaten boar and looked at Cloudjumper who had just finished with all of the legs he ripped out.

"Are you satisfied?" His second in command asked and Toothless nodded.

"I'm full." Toothless answered, already yawning. Cloudjumper chuckled and moved over to take care of Toothless' leftover. He finished it quickly and took the sleepy Toothless to drink some water before tugging him back to the nest. But he didn't lay down with his Alpha this time.

"Why don't you lay down?" Toothless protested when Cloudjumper moved out of the nest.

"I have to clean up what we have left there." Cloudjumper titled to where the boar was, which was left only its bones and skin.

"Okay…" Toothless sighed. "Please, be quick."

"Don't worry." Cloudjumper chuckled, bending down to nuzzle Toothless before he pulled off. "I will be right back."

Cloudjumper was true to his words. He got back quickly and immediately climbed into the nest where Toothless was waiting for him. The Night Fury purred happily and snugged close to him while Cloudjumper arranged himself into the best sleeping position for them.

"May I ask something?" Toothless spoke up after they both were comfortable. Cloudjumper gave a low coo and crooked his head for a better hearing. Toothless inhaled and spoke. His voice was a bit shaky but he tried to ignore it.

"Why…I… I think you would want to mate with another Stormcutter."

Cloudjumper blinked at him and bent down to lick his nose. Toothless giggled.

"That tickles!" He said and Cloudjumper cooed before setting his head down. His eyes never left Toothless.

"I want you since the moment I saw you." Cloudjumper answered. "I just knew it after you defeated Drago's Bewilderbeast. You're full of spirit, bright and breath-taking. You might not know this, but I wanted you all along. I didn't even know you also want me until the bond was formed. I'm not good at talking about my feelings, but… I'm proud to be your mate, Toothless."

"Me too." Toothless smiled. Warmth spread though his body and he nuzzled Cloudjumper's chin affectionately to show his passion and express his feelings. Cloudjumper purred and nuzzled back before they both fell asleep from the exhaustion.

* * *

><p>It was the afternoon of the next day when Toothless woke up again with a wet feeling at his entrance. He moaned and felt something hard push against his ring muscle again. The Night Fury purred, knowing what to do without being fully awakened. He pushed his lower half up with his hind legs. His wings spread a bit to gain balance and his tail lifted high to give a clear access. That member pushed in and Toothless moaned. Cloudjumper bit down around his neck to keep him in place why he fucked him slowly. Toothless knew he would remember every detail of Cloudjumper's member for the rest of his life.<p>

Toothless felt pre-cum coaxing his inner wall along with his own lubricant while the mating tool started to get bigger and bigger. It expanded in him, pushing and fighting his constricting passage. Toothless moaned and squeezed his anal muscle to make Cloudjumper moan too. The dragon above him did moan before he shoved himself in again. The enormous organ slid into his womb. Toothless could still feel the old seed from their last mating still there when Cloudjumper penetrated his womb again. The Night Fury moaned and shook with release, pushing back against Cloudjumper while the other dragon fucked him though his release.

Cloudjumper grabbed at his neck again before they were at the same mating position as the last time, hanging from the ceiling. Toothless hooked his claws to Cloudjumper's shoulder and started moving up and down with the help of gravity. It did not take long until the knot popped in and they both peaked, roaring each other's names.

Toothless didn't know how Cloudjumper got them both back down to the nest. But he was satisfied for now and ready to go back to sleep. And again, after a short period of sleep, his heat hit again. This time Cloudjumper pinned him against the wall upside- down. All Toothless could do was hooked onto the stone at his feet to keep himself from falling. Cloudjumper fucked him hard with the help of gravity, and the result was very satisfying. This time Toothless slept until sunset. When he woke up, he saw Cloudjumper with another boar.

They ate and settled down to sleep. The boar gave Toothless a full night sleep before he woke up at noon with his body demanding to be bred. The Night Fury whined and Cloudjumper was already pinning him down. But this time the Stormcutter didn't enter him right away. He just circled his member around, using just his barbs and the tip of his member to make Toothless cum multiple times before he knotted him.

* * *

><p>They had another round after the sun had set. This time, Cloudjumper decided to try something new to make his mate happy. He laid on his side and had Toothless did the same. And all they did was licking slowly at each other's members. Cloudjumper set it up as a challenge to see who would come first. And his Alpha accepted this challenge in no time.<p>

Of course that Cloudjumper won without question. It took just minutes of licking and sucking to make Toothless come. And Cloudjumper gladly drank it all and kept sucking for more.

"You're cheating!" Toothless exclaimed after he managed to catch his breath and continued to lick and suck Cloudjumper's member. The older dragon gave him a chuckle before he plugged his tongue into Toothless entrance and sucked hard. His Alpha whined. The vibration from the Night Fury throat made his member in Toothless mouth throbbed with excitement and anticipation. But Cloudjumper kept his need at bay before he sucked again, milking any liquid from his Alpha.

Toothless screamed in pleasure before he came again. Cloudjumper gladly cleaned him up while the Night Fury was catching his breath. He then changed their position so their groins were pressed together. The Stormcutter set out a slow place of pressing and pushing their body together, but carefully not to smother Toothless. The Night Fury moaned to the sensation and came after a period of grinding their hips together.

Cloudjumper rumbled in satisfaction that he could make his mate come first, but Toothless did something he hadn't expected. The Night Fury flipped himself on his stomach even when he couldn't catch his breath yet. Toothless then shoved his ass up and had Cloudjumper half buried in his passage. The Stormcutter moaned and roared. Toothless roared back before backing up and shoving his hip again, a silent command for Cloudjumper to move.

It didn't take long before they both reached their orgasm. Toothless did not know how Cloudjumper managed to get they both back to the nest. But he couldn't care less. Right now his body demanded a rest and his eyelids were falling.

"I'm so tried," Toothless murmured but smiled anyway. "But so satisfied anyway."

"Good to hear that you love my service." Cloudjumper replied and Toothless smiled.

"Never said that." Toothless purred even when he felt so full and so content. Cloudjumper titled his head and purred before he shifted his hip which made Toothless yelp as his knot tugged against his entrance.

"Your body seems to disagree." Cloudjumper said in a matter-of-fact tone and Toothless smacked him softly with one of his wings. Cloudjumper just smirked and nudged him to sleep. Toothless gave a little more protest with moaning and growling before he let the exhaustion took him to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
